<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adventures in Space Sex by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164258">Adventures in Space Sex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens Made Them Do It, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Everyone Is Gay, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Group Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sex Pollen, Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:42:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Pidge had accidental sex, one time they decided not to, and one time they sought it out </p><p>Or, author heavily identifies with queer Pidge, likes older men, and has a few kinks</p><p>(everyone is 18+)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt/Shiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shiro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>clearly my first time writing smut, each chapter gets filthier<br/>some plot kinda happened? but not really, it's mostly porn with feelings</p><p>I just really like Pidge and Shiro, but also Pidge deserves to be a pillow princess and everyone else deserves a piece of that ass</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiro knew he had woken up in worse positions, but he couldn't remember them right now.<br/>His usual jolt to awareness was sluggish, deadened by something in his system. Shiro forced his eyes open, but his vision was as slow to clear as his mind was to grasp the situation.</p>
<p><br/>Eventually Shiro remembered the Sardovians' invitation to their harvest festival, and the subsequent celebration the night before...Allura had said they were peaceful, and only a smidgen superstitious, so after quite the elaborate event, he had accepted the offer of rooms...<br/>Wait no, one room. Not all of them had been invited, just the Green Paladin, and Shiro had somehow wrangled himself into Pidge’s Lion, unwilling to send their youngest alone.<br/>Pidge, who was lying in an elegant gold bed in front of Shiro, green silk framing the bed and their small form.</p>
<p>"Pidge!" Shiro hissed, trying to take in more details of the room, but he was…stuck? "Pidge!" Well, he was 83% certain they were alone, and 99% certain there were probably cameras, but he needed them to wake up. "Katie!"</p>
<p>Pidge shot up, awake and aware faster then Shiro managed, and also…naked? Nope, Shiro didn't notice how his mouth went dry as Pidge climbed out from the silks, bare feet hitting the floor and took a moment to survey their situation.<br/>Pidge wasn't naked, but close to it, for some reason wearing very short, thin, revealing scraps of green silk, woven together like some sort of tunic. Shiro realized he was staring when those gold eyes met his.</p>
<p>"You're tied to a chair." Pidge stated, confusion in their tone and eyes.</p>
<p>"Oh." Shiro wondered how he missed that, but began to recognize the strain on his shoulders, wrists, and ankles. What was really worrying was whatever else he was feeling in his blood, muscles, and…limbs, now that he could start identifying sensations. He cleared his throat to get some moisture back. "What do you remember?"</p>
<p>"The party, um you wouldn’t let me drink alcohol so I had a special cider." Pidge started moving towards Shiro, and the older man started to feel dizzy watching them walk, distracted by the sway of the silk. "That must be how they drugged us."</p>
<p>"Drugged us?" Shiro repeated weakly. He had maybe thought that before, but now Pidge was at his back, working on the ropes, and Shiro was distracted by their fingers dancing along his forearms and whatever scent was wafting straight up his nose.</p>
<p>"I can feel it, it doesn't feel like poison or chloroform, but it's making me heavy and slow."</p>
<p>Shiro felt 100x more heavy and slow than Pidge seemed, struggling to think past the drug, and the similarly intoxicating smell that was coming from…Pidge?</p>
<p>Whose slender fingers just then brushed Shiro’s human ones.</p>
<p>Shiro had to get away from their touch.</p>
<p>His Galran hand activated with this sudden rush of…adrenaline, and Shiro lurched forwards, away from Pidge. But his ankles were still tied, and he made it a yard before toppling forwards.</p>
<p>Small hands caught his shoulders and tilted the chair back, but Shiro was almost trembling now, to control his hand, his emotions, his body from moving towards, no away from Pidge.<br/>"Get back." he bit out, able to stop trembling once Pidge moved slowly into his line of sight, hands raised and back, only worry for Shiro on their face.</p>
<p>"What’s wrong? Your hand…" They let Shiro get his breathing under control. "Is it responding to the drug?"</p>
<p>Shiro was a little frustrated that Pidge was coherent enough to switch to simple questions, he couldn’t even understand the reactions his own body was having, and nodded. He tried to focus on Pidge’s face, but his eyes kept…roaming. He swallowed some more, mouth dry again.<br/>"I think-- I think so, I think it wants to…fight." Shiro swallowed against the half-lie, "I think I could break free, but I'm not sure I won't..." He couldn’t even say 'hurt you', but he wasn't sure what would happen once he was free, his whole body trembling again.</p>
<p>"You would never hurt me." Pidge sounded so sure, "I trust you always, Shiro, but if you're more comfortable there…" They shrugged, green silk rippling across a lot of bare, freckled skin.</p>
<p>Shiro thought he could see their pale skin starting to flush. Was it warm in here? He was suddenly very warm. "What?" he managed to say out loud after realizing Pidge was rambling.</p>
<p>"I said I could try to find an access panel, since there don't seem to be any doors, or much else of use in this room beyond Baroque furniture. I see a few likely paintings, but I don't want to leave you…"</p>
<p>"Go check." Shiro interrupted, "I'll be fine."<br/>He managed not to crumble further as Pidge darted away, instinctively tracking them with his eyes, every muscle below his neck locked tight and still trembling. Shiro tried breathing through his nose as Pidge hunted for, and quickly found some glowing terminal behind a mirror with a triumphant cry-</p>
<p>Shiro choked.</p>
<p>"Shiro, you ok?" Pidge was looking at him now, and Shiro shook his head.</p>
<p>"Keep talking," he rasped, "it helps."<br/>Pidge took off like a chatterbox, while Shiro half-listened, on alert, and half-attempted to sort out what exactly he was feeling.</p>
<p>"-working on bypassing the programming, I think it’s for ordering food to the room? fancy place, but I should be able to worm my way into their communications. I mean, they didn't seem like the most military of planets, but hey, they tied you up. Though that rope was pretty soft, and clearly not that strong if you could break through it-"</p>
<p>Shiro could barely follow, as blurry as his brain felt, but Pidge’s voice was clear as day, clear as their figure through that green silk, the light from the panel pulsing rhythmically, that created a living halo around Pidge's nest of thick hair, created movement along the lines of Katie's collarbones and bare shoulders, created-<br/>Shiro swallowed again and again, feeling hot and sweaty, and his mouth grew drier until he forced himself to listen again.</p>
<p>"-don't think I can link to Greenie, I've been trying so this room must be shielded, and I could never connect to her through a non-Altean technical interface without my Paladin bond. But hey-I found the trail to their interstellar communications, so I should be able to trace the signal from their invitation to the Castle, unless the Castle and everybody else left the system, to follow a distress call or maybe it was a trap for them too, ohmygod shit it totally was, there's a shield around this planet now, but there's gotta be a frequency that'll slip through, don't worry Shiro-"</p>
<p>Pidge saying his name did something to his nervous system, something Shiro was beginning to recognize after four? years in space, but it also brought his focus completely on the younger Paladin. "Katie, breathe."</p>
<p>"I am breathing," they continued, "though actually it's a bit easier now thanks, and it's taking a lot of concentration, but I can't seem to stop talking…eve since you asked me to, like I know I ramble but this is ridiculous. And half the reason I can stay working over here is you told me to get back and I can't fight that either, and I think I figured out what the drug is, and I think they gave you more, otherwise you'd have figured it out earlier if you'd looked down, or if you'd noticed your hand reacting to other…types of adrenaline in the past, but you have been staring, at me basically this whole time and fuck it's taking a lot of concentration to do this because they definitely dosed me heavily too, but I finally figured out the feelings, I mean I have been living on an alien spaceship since I was fifteen, but it's been three years stuck with a bunch of cis older guys, and I'm not an idiot, I'm pretty smart actually, and-hey look! I can get a message through, they're still nearby, oh but we might not want to if we…can't fight the drug-"</p>
<p>"You can stop talking," Shiro said as gently as possible. Having indeed looked down and come to the same understanding of the drug as Pidge, his brain was feeling more clear, though it only made the more…aggressive emotions louder, and his voice was on the edge of ragged. But apparently this drug gave his words power. "And come closer if you want."</p>
<p>Pidge's bare shoulders slumped, and their breaths became clear, deep and rhythmic. They abandoned the panel and…almost floated, gracefully back to Shiro, only able to look away from their silk clad form when he realized they weren't looking at him.<br/>"Are you ok?" he tried to keep his voice gentle. "This is, this is not ok, it shouldn't be happening-"</p>
<p>"Shiro," Pidge almost snapped at him, and finally met his eyes. The Green Paladin's icy eyes were clearer than Shiro’s own, and he nearly drowned in them. "Shiro, I'm fine, I'm not a virgin, well I am, but I'm a scientist, I experimented, and like, idk how far you've made it in the Castle’s library but Altean poetry is filthy, and I'm rambling again. Shiro, I promise I'm fine, this is not even in the top 100 worst things to happen to us, nobody's bleeding out and either we escape with an antidote, or…they let us go according to their, well, emails?"</p>
<p>"Do you think-" Shiro swallowed, it really took so much concentration to not focus on his bodily urges. "Do you think we can escape? with an antidote?"</p>
<p>"They don't have an antidote," Pidge confessed, "or so their secret emails say, which is probably true, they don't see it as a problem on this planet, usually their, um wizards are willing to…help with the harvest and feel good-"</p>
<p>Shiro had to fight so hard not to get lost in Pidge’s fidgeting and the shift of the silk, to not break free to hold them, calm them, pick them up and-<br/>He choked again, but Pidge kept on explaining, though now Shiro had to drag his eyes away from the flushing of their pale skin-</p>
<p>"Coran might have an antidote, or be able to make one, but the drug comes from trees native to the planet, and the healing pods aren't helpful with…recreational substances, we still had to pump Keith and Lance’s stomachs when they got alcohol poisoning, but if the drug metabolizes naturally through time-"</p>
<p>"Escape?" Shiro redirected the rambling weakly, his strength and resistance fading, or growing in wrong directions.</p>
<p>"The specs on the room are impressive, hidden door only accessible from outside, and the shield isn't accessible from here, well, it would take hours to crack and I don't think we have that kind of time, and unless we want to risk harming a mostly peaceful population by shooting at it…but Allura or Coran may have an idea?"</p>
<p>"Let's try and contact them." Shiro's eyes were still locked on Pidge as they walked back to the mirror-panel, significantly slower than before, fighting the same pull Shiro fought to stay tied up, to stay away and keep Katie safe. But words were coming easier now, his mind still clearing, now Shiro easily recognized… these sensations and kept them contained in his trembling form.</p>
<p>"Got them," Pidge announced way too soon, and suddenly-</p>
<p>"Shiro! Pidge! We were so worried! What happened? Are you alright? Let me call the others, Coran!"</p>
<p>"No, Princess!" Pidge cried out, Shiro finally hearing strain in their voice. "Don't get the others, we're...unharmed."</p>
<p>"What do you mean number five?" Coran’s voice cut in, and Shiro was…discomforted by the new voices, but Coran hadn't let them down. "They put the shield up a few Vargas ago, it's nearly dawn, you were supposed to be back for bedtime!"</p>
<p>"Coran," Shiro called out, voice suddenly steady when he noticed Pidge quivering at the transparent rage in the Alteans's voice. "Please stay calm, we're…mostly ok. They drugged us at dinner, and we woke up in a sealed room, but we're unharmed and they have no plans to…harm us."</p>
<p>"You're tied to a chair." Pidge pointed out.</p>
<p>"Willingly." Shiro hissed, sticking his tongue out at the younger Paladin, instantly regretting it when they both flushed crimson.</p>
<p>"And we've been dosed with a rather potent aphrodisiac as part of a harvest ceremony." Pidge ripped the band-aid off the bad news, and the two continued to flush and tremble in the silence from the Alteans, before-</p>
<p>"Oh my god." Allura swore in Altean, dashing away to stop the boys as their voices filtered through the speaker.</p>
<p>Shiro hadn’t thought Pidge could turn redder, but he was captivated by the continuous flush of that freckled skin as Allura distracted worried voices with a cheery "False alarm! Shiro drank too much and the shield is a gesture of good faith, Pidge is just checking in before they go to bed-"</p>
<p>Allura, Coran, and Shiro all choked, but Lance unwittingly covered it up. "Oh man, after all the grief he gave us after last time-" until the familiar sounds of Allura leading the boys away were replaced by a whistled<br/>"Smoooooth." from Pidge.</p>
<p>"Shiro, Pidge, what do you want us to do?" Coran had his serious voice on, but it was calming. Shiro nodded at Pidge to explain.</p>
<p>"Preferably there's a way to disable the shield without harm to the planet, they're just trying to feed themselves and I don't want to kill any innocents with laser fire, but I assume you tried that earlier…"</p>
<p>Coran’s silence was confirmation enough, and Shiro tried not to let his heart sink, or race.</p>
<p>"Then we try and wait it out while I hack through every connection they have. But if we can't," Pidge turned to look into Shiro’s eyes again, freezing and warming him all at once. "I trust you Shiro, I'm glad you didn't let me come alone-" they finally choked, at their own terrible dirty pun, but continued, "better you than a stranger or Lance, I know nothing bad will happen, and I know we'll be fine after. I told you I trust you, I always have."</p>
<p>Shiro knew Pidge was so much smarter than him, and that they gave everything they had to protect their teammates. They were telling him there was no way out, but that they knew it would be ok. He had to trust in them too.</p>
<p>"I trust you too," Shiro's heart stopped when Pidge smiled at him, the smaller Paladin unconsciously moving closer, but he forged on, "You're right, we'll protect each other."</p>
<p>"You two are strong Paladins and," Coran coughed, "similar situations arose with the previous Paladins as well, who weathered them admirably, no slackening of the team bonds. You know, I was beginning to wonder…, well better you two than the others, that's for sure."</p>
<p>"Not helping Coran!"<br/>Shiro and Pidge were now both picturing Coran’s reaction after that audible slap, but the humor was only a relief for a tick.</p>
<p>"Do you want us to stay…within earshot? if you need help?" Allura sounded hesitant, but desperate to help in some way.</p>
<p>"Coran, will you stay?" Pidge, surprisingly, spoke first, but Shiro agreed.<br/>Allura sounded uncomfortable, and Coran was a shockingly comforting older presence at times.</p>
<p>"Of course my dear number five, I was considered to have the most discretion back on Altea."<br/>Allura wished them…luck before leaving, and Coran remained silent, proving that, while maybe lacking discretion in other areas, he had their backs on this.</p>
<p>And it was just them again.</p>
<p>Shiro thought the drug might be plateauing, but now time was taking it toll, he had been so hard for so long, straining against the same clothes he wore to the party.</p>
<p>Pidge started rambling again, working on hacking the panel. "And, well, at least you know my…parts are different than yours, and you've seen my scars, and I've seen most of yours, and while I've never been with anyone with any parts, at least you won't be uncomfortable with mine since you're straight-"</p>
<p>"I'm not," Shiro cleared his throat, "not…straight. and not uncomfortable with you, however you're…shaped. But you're right, I am…familiar with your parts." His ears burned, and he saw that Pidge’s ears matched.</p>
<p>"Oh, that's…good." Pidge cleared their throat now. "I mean, I did all my queer theory reading on Earth, online, and I knew I was queer when I was pretty young, but that was mostly academic, less so once I was in the Garrison, so I'm not completely naive to how my body works or sexuality works, and how other bodies and people work, and I can only imagine what the drug is doing to you, but what I'm trying to say is I hope you're not in too much…pain from the drug."</p>
<p>Shiro was so glad Pidge was turned away from him, they were really trying to murder him with this talk in their voice, and he stifled a groan and locked his muscles even tighter down. Of course they would logic this out, no matter how hot it was.<br/>But turns out he was a masochist because "Listening to you…helps. Are you…in pain?"</p>
<p>"I don't think it's pain, exactly," goddammit scientist Pidge, "and I've always assumed being with someone would lead to different sensations than being alone, but it's difficult to figure out what feelings are being amplified or by how much. I noticed you trembling, and I feel the same, my arms and legs are hard to control, it's like my body knows where you are and hates that I'm forcing myself to even look away, and I think I can feel your body heat on my skin, it's so sensitive. The silk is so cool on my skin, soft but not overwhelming, they clearly understand texture, but also it doesn't cover that much so the rest of me is burning, and tingling, wait someone must have dressed me, but I'm not wearing…"</p>
<p>"What?" Masochist.</p>
<p>"Underwear." Shiro's eyes crossed. "Yeah, there's definitely some sort of truth component to this drug, or it really wants me to obey you, I mean I always figured I was submissive-"</p>
<p>Shiro sucked in a breath before he could stop himself, blood roaring in his ears for a full dobash, before coming back to "and like, none of what I'm feeling seems anything worse than what I found in a poetry book in King Alfor's library, glad I didn't find it until I was 17 though, wow those illustrations, I'm saving it for Lance’s 21st birthday next month, but I will say nothing prepared me how hard it would be not to touch…anything-"</p>
<p>It took everything Shiro had to stay in place, and Pidge didn't seem to notice the strangled sounds he was making, still rambling.<br/>"-like I like to think I have excellent self-control, in some areas Shiro, I don't need a crack about my impulse control and explosions right now, but now, especially with-"</p>
<p>Pidge’s voice broke. Shiro forced open his eyes open, closed since Pidge said his name, in a new way that shot straight…somewhere, forcing past himself to make sure they were ok.<br/>Pidge had stopped tinkering, but stood frozen, gripping the wall opening. "Katie?" he prompted, and Pidge shuddered.</p>
<p>"With how…wet I am." Pidge's breath hitched.</p>
<p>Shiro's breath hitched.</p>
<p>His body stayed locked down, but he couldn’t stop his eyes roaming downwards, the silence allowing them both to hear a single drop hit the marble floor.</p>
<p>Shiro couldn't see, couldn't hear for ticks after that, all his strength, all his energy boiling against his mind's weakening order to stay put.</p>
<p>Ticks or dobashes later Shiro came back to his senses when Pidge’s scent wafted straight up his nose again, more incredible torture, to find the Green Paladin, silk armour and all, a mere meter away, hands clenched tightly to their sides.</p>
<p>Pidge was breathing as raggedly as Shiro now, but they still sounded calm enough. "There are voices outside, they've shut down some of the panel, but not the link to the Castle, Coran's there but staying silent. What do you think-"</p>
<p>The voices stopped, but another sound started and a new scent fought Pidge’s in Shiro's nose.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck," god they shouldn't be so hot while swearing, "I found mention of a dawn deadline, but I thought, if we waited…but they're pumping more drugs in as gas. I'm so sorry Shiro-"</p>
<p>Pidge had held them together this far, and Shiro could help with the burden. "Katie," they actually fell still, gf eyes meeting his, "it'll be ok." Shiro smiled, and felt calmer for a moment, stronger for his teammate's need. And he had finally figured out what Katie had been trying to tell him earlier, in their lovable, rambling way. They, more than anything else, had been a trigger for lost memories, even now. "You reminded me of my friends in college studying queer theory." Shiro could hold it together for just a bit longer, and Katie was practically melting in front of him. "We make our own way. I understand now. This is just another day, and I'm glad it's you I'm living it with, Katie."</p>
<p>Katie was close enough now for Shiro to see the emotions clearly in their teary eyes, and the two Paladins stayed silent for the next few ticks, breathing in ragged breaths of aphrodisiac, but both at their own momentary peace.</p>
<p>Each breath blurred his mind further and further, but Shiro remained glad he said his piece before succumbing to the drug moments before Katie. Shiro stood, shredding the rope in less than the tick it took the younger paladin to cross the distance and leap into the taller man's arms. Thin, strong legs wrapped around his hips, and Shiro's hands found a grip on Katie's ass as his mouth finally covered theirs, and the drug finally took the lead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shiro tried staring at all the differences between Green's cockpit and Black's, tried figuring out which parts were Pidge’s modifications, instead of staring at Pidge themself.<br/>Though their yawns sounded so adorable, mixed in with little quips to Green, that Shiro kept twitching, then flushing bright red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The drug came with no memory loss, so Shiro remembered everything from breaking the ropes to waking up curled around the smaller Paladin.<br/>He had lain there for an indeterminate number of ticks before Pidge stirred slightly, and Shiro lept out of the bed as if burned, and he hadn't really stopped blushing since.</p>
<p>There was a section of the wall that had…crumbled last night, destroyed by vines and roots when the Green Paladin had…<br/>Never mind, it was a way out and a nice breeze. Shiro found his clothes…scattered around, though not Pidge's original clothing. A sneaky glance at the bed revealed the younger Paladin was still clad in the (miraculously intact) silk, so Shiro saved his jacket for them.<br/>Clothed and ready to leave this planet, Shiro hesitated above the still asleep Paladin. It had been a rather… exhausting first time, and they hadn't been asleep long, would it be kinder to carry them to Green for a few more ticks of sleep? If, for some reason, they met resistance, well Shiro had always been confident in his ability to carry Pidge, so small compared to the others, but now he…knew he could support them one-handed and do quite a bit with the other.<br/>Yeah better to wake Pidge up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least Pidge had been as red as him this whole time, silent too, but Shiro had known them long enough to know Pidge was just out of words and not shutting down, no tension in their shoulders, Shiro's jacket barely staying on their small form…<br/>Focus on the cockpit.</p>
<p>Oh my god, Shiro barely resisted banging his head repeatedly against the Lion’s interior. Masochist truly.<br/>Or three years of living with teenage influence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Allura finally spared Shiro by comming them for arrival details, and then she provided further relief by saying something about Coran sending the others for supplies, and having 'a talk' with them about leaving Shiro and Pidge alone about this planet.</p>
<p>Shiro responded for them both, reading out their incoming data from a panel close to Pidge, before Allura opened the shield and awkwardly signed off.</p>
<p>Shiro appreciated the last silent ticks before Pidge skilfully landed Green, and stepped back to let Shiro out first. He glared at them, but had given up this fight over two years ago, and walked out to hug Coran and Allura first.</p>
<p>The Alteans fussed over them both for a dobash, but Allura finally led Pidge away with the promise of a bubble bath and space coffee, and Coran drew Shiro to the cafeteria with the promise to listen and divulge certain R-rated stories of the old Paladins.</p>
<p>It was nice, to be known and cared for.<br/>Shiro finally knew Katie would be fine, and allowed himself to get there too.<br/>Every day was a new day.</p>
<p>But the next, R-rated day brought more challenges...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Keith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Or, Being stuck on a Castle in Space since the end of puberty is rough on gay, horny boys<br/>Especially since Pidge turned legal...</p><p>But it wasn't weird that Lance also featured heavily in Keith's imagination, right...?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>some actual graphic smut in this chapter...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith hated Druids, hated magic, relished the blind rage that filled the Paladin bond when this Druid tossed Pidge aside like a doll, and took the lead ahead of Shiro in the four men's pursuit.<br/>Lance and Hunk were only a corridor back, Pidge’s "I'm fine, get her' allowing no argument, and they were even already on their feet running, when Keith took a corner blind at top speed and ran into something too soft.</p><p>Three more muffled thuds sounded immediately after, but Keith really was blind and raging now, struggling against what felt like silk but held him like iron.<br/>The silk disappeared in a tick, but the four Paladins were stuck fast, invisible, magical, infuriating bonds holding them in place.<br/>Keith snarled, spotting the smirking Druid leaning on the Inn's storage room doorway.</p><p>"What the quiznack?" Lance didn't snarl, but it was close. "We just wanted to talk!"</p><p>"You're a deserter, we can help!" Hunk pleaded to Keith's left, "Please just let us go, we aren't going to hurt you!"</p><p>Keith noted Shiro's silence, or wait, Shiro was breathing too hard-</p><p>"Ah the Black Paladin has felt something like this before," The Druid gracefully sauntered over to them, and patted Shiro's cheek, "Did you enjoy it, handsome? Well you'll be certain to this time, I perfected this spell for my own use-"</p><p>The druid went flying, crackling with green energy, and Pidge was suddenly standing before the others, Bayard raised menacingly. "What did you do to them?"</p><p>The Druid actually looked surprised for a moment, then laughed and smirked again, getting to her feet.<br/>"So you weren’t affected Green, well then I hope you enjoy it too." She sneered. "I'll say your…unexpected parts make me inclined to listen should we ever meet again."</p><p>Keith was really not tracking the Druid's game here, but a new smell was so distracting, and he was starting to overheat from pent up energy-</p><p>"Simply, they desperately want pussy," the Druid's words caused all five Paladins to choke, but the men were suddenly much more incapacitated than a surprisingly calm Pidge. "I thought you all might go on a bit of a rampage, either damaging or boosting your reputation, it's all the same to me, but now I suggest you start running, Green, they won't stop with your scent in their noses, and they won't wait for a more…intimate setting." The Druid twirled her fingers at them, "I hope you enjoy the spell as much as I do!" She vanished.</p><p>Pidge took off.</p><p>Keith's brain descended into civil war for a dobash,  before Hunk’s ramblings drew the Red Paladin back to reality, to all the sensations he was out of practice with.<br/>"-hates us, I know they do, why did this happen? Oh my go-"<br/>"Hunk!" Lance snapped, "Not helping bro!" Neither Blue nor Yellow could hide the strain in their voices.</p><p>Keith felt the same strain, stain against these invisible bonds, against these urges, against his pants-</p><p>"Shiro." Keith bit out. "Shiro what do we do?"</p><p>Shiro didn't answer for a moment, Keith barely remembering the Druid's earlier words, 'this time', but Shiro sucked in a breath and got words out.</p><p>"Pidge could never hate us, I promise, Hunk. They probably have a plan already, getting to Green or calling Allura, but they would never abandon us."<br/>Shiro sounded so confident, despite the minuscule strain he couldn’t stop, if the others were as affected as Keith felt.</p><p>"What if we catch them?" Keith couldn’t stop the question from slipping out, not from any urging from the spell, though maybe it lowered his guards a bit, but he'd be lying if he hadn't dreamt about it.</p><p>"What if they're looking for…a bedroom?"</p><p>Keith just knew Lance was also remembering the pair's drunken confession session they'd only allowed themselves a week after Pidge’s 18th birthday.</p><p>Shockingly, Hunk’s breathing evened out. "I'd be ok with that." The Yellow Paladin whispered. "I'm not straight or dead."</p><p>"Bi." Lance and Keith whispered back at the same time.</p><p>Shiro stayed silent, but his presence in the bond was caring/supporting/hesitating/agreeing.</p><p>None of them had the wherewithal to check Pidge’s portion of the bond, but they didn't have the time either as the paralysis wore off in five agonizing ticks.</p><p>They were off.</p><p><br/>Keith was a smidge discomforted by the way his nose, and other parts, led him through a maze of hallways briefly reminiscent of the invisible maze on the ship.<br/>He led the chase, all four running too fast and too desperately to notice the odd looks they were getting, not for their speed, but-</p><p>"Paladins in a place like this?"</p><p>Keith vaguely heard someone whistle, but all thoughts other than getting to Pidge were running through his head like a seive.<br/>The spell's tickling presence was unfamiliar, but Keith wasn't unfamiliar with this desperation and one track mind, on a lesser level, when his dick got this hard-</p><p>None of the four were having much luck with coherent thought, until Keith put on a spurt of speed as the smell thickened, and made a sharp right into a doorway.<br/>Keith registered Pidge in the room, and a bed, before a hand on his jacket halted his run.</p><p>Shiro had managed to halt in the doorway, Galran hand gripping the door jamb as tightly as his human hand gripped Keith's collar, blocking Lance and Hunk from following Keith.</p><p>"Pidge-" Shiro growled, the bond surging as they all noticed the bottom half of their undercover disguise was missing, tantalizing parts still hidden by a long green overshirt.</p><p>"It's alright guys, I promise to only hate you when you eat all of the dessert before I get a bite. You all are my queer family and this is hardly the worst thing we've gone through together. I don't care about the fact that I'm the one with the pussy." Pidge smirked, their confidence and tone soothing the others. "Plus I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it."<br/>Pidge met Keith's eyes then, biting their lip-</p><p>Keith, and Lance and Hunk all renewed their struggle against Shiro, who still wasn't budging.</p><p>"Shiro, it's ok." The smallest Paladin grinned up at the tallest, no fear anywhere. "I trust you, remember?"</p><p>'this time'...</p><p>"It's not a-" Shiro cleared his throat, his rough voice sending jolts down Keith's spine. "Not a violent spell, I-we-it, all it wants is you to feel…good." His voice cracked.</p><p>Keith whined.</p><p>"Then let me help you feel good too."</p><p>Shiro's hands moved, and all three younger boys completed their chase, but Keith won-</p><p>He claimed Pidge's lips gently at first, hands sliding into their hair, but his desperation increased when he realized Lance and Hunk, four large hands, were stripping him, while two smaller hands wormed their way into the ends of Keith's mullet.</p><p>Shiro stayed back, the click of the door and a thrumming in the bond the only indication of his presence. Lance and Hunk plastered their presences all along Keith and Pidge, the two naked as Keith now was, and ripping open Pidge’s collar to get to their neck. Keith's tongue ran over the bite marks in Pidge’s lower lip, and he growled into their warm mouth, before nipping down on that plump-</p><p>"Stop." Shiro's voice was too deep and rough, but the three boys obeyed, sort of.</p><p>Keith managed to pull himself off Pidge, but Lance and Hunk met his outstretched arms and the three huddled together to the side, hands roaming over each other in defiance/submission/preparation/need.<br/>Keith wasn't sure which noises were coming from him or the others, but all of them added to the tension in the air and three sets of eyes flickered between Black and Green.</p><p>Shiro, his path now clear, managed to stay still for three ticks before meeting Pidge halfway, lifting the small Paladin to eliminate the distance between their lips, Shiro hand's sliding under the green cloth to their ass-</p><p>Keith whined again, echoed by Lance and Hunk, and Shiro broke away, panting harshly.</p><p>"Pidge," the older man groaned out their name, "what do you want?" He had set Pidge down, and the five of them were now close enough for Keith to watch the thoughts flicker across Pidge’s face.</p><p>They didn't seem to be able to vocalize anything, but Pidge’s emotions were clear across the bond; not as vibrant, but also not polluted by the spell, matching the other colors in content if not form.<br/>It was more than acceptable right now, and Keith attempted to convey his desperation at Shiro, Lance was really good at what he was doing, but this spell was urging Keith towards Pidge with increasing levels of desire.</p><p>The four youngest had accepted Shiro's leadership before they even knew him, and were still following his lead now, Pidge included. Keith hoped Shiro understood their faith in him, in each other, and how deep that faith ran.</p><p>Shiro didn't fail him, acceptance and reciprocation coming full force across the bond, aimed at all four, though Shiro only had to kiss Pidge to seal the deal.<br/>The older man nodded at the three younger, who immediately swarmed Pidge again.</p><p>Keith ended up behind Pidge this time, unable to kiss them, but he thoroughly enjoyed getting to peel the green shirt backwards off the small Paladin after Hunk growled and ripped the front, collar to hem, eager to attach his mouth to Pidge’s nipples as their mouth was occupied with Lance’s.<br/>Pidge arched back into Keith under Hunk’s ministrations, and the Red Paladin relished the new angle to their now bare neck, not to mention the new opportunity to rub up against Pidge's now bare ass-</p><p><br/>Ticks, dobashes, or vargas passed as the four primary colors became a squirming/rubbing/grinding mess, the outer three circling around Pidge, each boy running their hands/lips/tongues/dicks against every trembling inch of their freckled skin-</p><p>God those freckles were everywhere, Keith grew dizzy chasing each new dot as if he had never seen them before, marking them with his mouth, or, eventually, his pre-come, the other boys', and Pidge’s slick.</p><p>Keith didn't think any of them had come yet, himself feeling unwilling, if not unable, to until Pidge came.<br/>He assumed Lance and Hunk were feeling similarly, and Keith was hyper-aware of Pidge’s state, slightly frustrated and guilty that they hadn't come yet, but the spell also seemed to favor teasing its target, forcing Keith to slow or still when he sensed Pidge nearing climax, even as his fingers and tongue took their turn prepping the small, tight Paladin, or as he effortlessly held the shaking Pidge while Lance took his turn and Hunk plundered their mouth, and vice versa.</p><p>Pidge didn't seem too bothered, staying as slick as Keith, Lance, and Hunk were hard, eagerly kissing back and relaxing into their ministrations, until Shiro's deep "Stop."</p><p>Keith clenched his hands but stepped back, licking his lips once, so sweet-<br/>Before succumbing to the same ragged breathing as Lance and Hunk and Pidge, as they all turned to find the Black Paladin propped up on the headboard of the bed.<br/>He was still clothed, and Keith had never more been in awe of anyone's self-control, those pants were bulging-</p><p>But Shiro's ragged voice betrayed his affected state, Keith biting back a moan when the older man said "Pidge, come here."</p><p>And then Shiro actually flushed, as Lance and Hunk hadn't stopped their moans, but Pidge floated by them and slid onto the bed, crawling to kneel in the space between Shiro's legs.</p><p>Keith trailed after them, coming to stand on the right, Lance basically plastered to his back, groping his chest, while Hunk stood across the bed, hands leisurely stroking himself as he watched the pair on the bed.</p><p>Keith suddenly realized he was doing the same to Lance, but he returned his attention to Shiro when the Green Paladin sent waves of arousal/glee across the bond.</p><p>"They have a theory." Shiro explained, his rough voice still somehow sounding fond, and exasperated, as Keith registered what he was holding out to Pidge.</p><p>Hunk’s yellow headband.</p><p>Pidge sat perfectly still, smirking up at Shiro as he laid the cloth over their eyes.</p><p>Keith couldn't stop the next moan when Shiro leaned forwards to kiss the smirk away while he finished tying the blindfold-</p><p>It felt like a dobash before the older man pulled away, from what was certainly the most gentle kiss yet, and then Shiro pulled Pidge down and around and into his lap.</p><p>Keith literally drooled at the sight of Pidge nestled against Shiro, pale skin against black cloth, gold hair cushioned on a broad shoulder, two human hands intertwined and tucked close while the Galran hand teased the blindfold.</p><p>Pidge’s gasps damn near about stopped Keith's heart, but then watching Shiro use his ankles to hook Pidge’s and spread their legs wide definitely stopped it beating-</p><p>Keith only came back to life when Shiro's metal hand pointed at him, and beckoned him in first.</p><p> </p><p>They only successfully tested Pidge’s theory on the fourth round, Keith, and the other four, unable to stay silent inside Pidge long enough for them to guess until the spell was wearing off.<br/>But then it took long enough to wear off for a fifth and sixth round, Keith nearly weeping upon seeing Pidge’s eyes look up at him as he thrust-</p><p><br/>The whole adventure took long enough for Allura and Coran to be waiting outside the apparent brothel Pidge led them to.<br/>"I knew they would have a bed and good sound proofing." they shrugged infuriatingly from Coran’s hold.</p><p>None of them begrudged Pidge their ride, though they weren't dealing with a spell hangover, nor Allura’s liberating of the best snacks for Pidge's bath.</p><p>Keith left the others when Coran offered to cook though, wanting to get away before the Altean man launched into storytime. Keith didn't need to blush in front of the others during the always horribly relevant tales.<br/>He might ask to hear them later, alone of course, and after Shiro came to find him in the training bay. Keith needed time to work through his, mostly positive, thoughts, and Shiro was good at knowing when he was at the right point to talk.</p><p>And Shiro had started remembering some of his college years recently, and might have some insight into why Keith found, after the first round, his thoughts started straying between Pidge and…Lance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Or, How gay is it to tell a boy you like him while he's in your ass?</p><p>Lance can't fucking stop thinking about last time, but that does NOT mean this is his fault. It's definitely Keith's, or Pidge’s, or Allura’s maybe.<br/>At least it worked out pretty well for him in the end...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I like, started out to just write Pidge getting fucked, but damn these boys deserved some attention</p><p>also, wild to watch myself write dirtier and dirtier porn...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance had few regrets about staying up as late as he did with Keith and Hunk, maybe one regret over the amount of alcohol they’d swindled, but sometimes a man's gotta get drunk and have a bro night.</p><p>No Princess, no Space Uncle, no chance of a disapproving Shiro glare, and, well, this bro night concerned Pidge, so no smarmy genius.<br/>No smarmy, sexy, soft, slick-</p><p>Lance almost walked into a street pole, on this weird alien suburb.<br/>He would've broken his nose if he hadn't drukenly spilled most of those thoughts out the night before, so again, few regrets.</p><p>It had been, like three weeks since the renegade Druid…incident, and Lance had been close losing his mind at how normal things had been, how normal everyone had been acting, until the other day... </p><p> </p><p>Pidge and Shiro had left the training deck together, arguing about something, and Lance had been so flustered over Pidge’s new workout outfit he had resorted to examining the wall for cracks.</p><p>The door slid shut, and Hunk let out a strangled groan. "Where did they get those shorts?"</p><p>"Allura made Pidge pick new clothes from her closet." Keith's voice sounded as tight as Lance’s pants. "They refused to go shopping, but Allura said they weren't allowed to wear anything with a hole anymore, so…"</p><p>Lance groaned, letting his head hit the wall once, remembering a certain holey crop top, that hadn't been a crop top three years ago.</p><p>He joined the others in the center of the room, following Hunk’s lead and lying face down on the floor, while apparently Hunk followed his train of thought. "Plus Pidge’s grown like three inches, and…filled out-"</p><p>"-gained muscle." Keith grunted, sitting with his chin on his knees, all three of the boys hiding their crotches.</p><p>"Well it's not like Allura’s clothes are any better!" Lance spluttered, "And how'd Pidge fit into any of hers anyway?"</p><p>"Pidge didn't initially, until Allura found her childhood play clothes. Altean children wear bright colors and shift between genders a lot apparently. Pidge went nuts."</p><p>"How do you know all this? Please don't tell me there was a fashion show." Lance demanded.</p><p>"I was passing by and was enlisted to schlep an armful back to Pidge’s room." Keith shuddered. "There were overalls, guys, and skirts. Made of silk."</p><p>The three boys had to breathe for a tick.</p><p>"Is Allura trying to kill us?" Hunk managed to speak first, voice approaching Lance’s pants' tightness.</p><p>"We've just been trapped in space too long." Keith mumbled.</p><p>"And Pidge is just to damn HOT." Lance groaned. "Like, even before we got a taste." He blushed at his own damn mouth. "And now..."</p><p>"You're all hot." Hunk added, "everyone in space is hot, it's killing me slowly."</p><p>"Voltron taken down by horniness." Keith drawled.</p><p>"It might just work at this point," Hunk considered, "I don't know about you boys, but I can't stop thinking about…then."</p><p>"It doesn't help that Pidge and Shiro are acting like nothing's changed!" Lance could finally sit up, "We... talked before about...things, so I can tell when you guys  are thinking about sex, but they're rocks! And like, sometimes I'm fine, and sometimes I'm like, sitting next to them at dinner and my mind gets stuck on how good they felt-" Lance lay back down, nearly smacking his head on the ground in his haste.</p><p>"Pidge is smarter than I could ever understand, and Shiro actually lived a bit more before…all this." Hunk sat up now, and waved his hand at everything. "We've basically been stuck together in space since the end of puberty, we'll get over it."</p><p>"God I hope so." Keith collapsed onto his back. "This is torture."</p><p>Lance just groaned his agreement.</p><p> </p><p>Then yesterday Pidge wore overalls for the first time. Lance was passing by the hangar bay and froze for a full dobash watching Pidge climb all over the Green Lion, their blue overall shorts and green crop barely leaving anything to the imagination, or Lance’s memory.</p><p>Coran’s incoming whistling sent Lance sprinting away, but the last image of Pidge bent over Green's paw was burned into his eyes as he ran.</p><p>Lance's horniness gave way to the exercise, and pent-up frustration at the unfairness of it all, by the time he had dragged Hunk, and a stash of alcohol to Keith's room.<br/>"I have a present and a lot of ranting." He announced to Keith's scowl.</p><p>"A present?" Hunk pushed past Lance, grabbing a bottle and settling in. "More than the booze?"</p><p>Lance nodded vigorously and practically dumped the rest of his stash on Keith's bed, fumbling for his phone.<br/>That dobash had been enough for him to snap a picture of Pidge’s new outfit.<br/>Hunk and Keith drooled.</p><p> </p><p>Not enough hours after that, the five Paladins were now<br/>utterly lost in an alien suburb. It was the most boring information exchange ever, in an alien living room that didn't even look that different from his tía's on Earth.</p><p>Trying to get out of the alien suburbs was at least slightly more interesting, at the beginning, but it had been like a varga now, Lance’s feet hurt, and he felt rain approaching.</p><p>"Alright, fine, keep an eye out for a place to shelter or something," Shiro decided upon Lance’s announcement of this news. "Allura gave me some money, but not loads."</p><p>"Do they even have hotels in the suburbs?" Pidge wondered, skipping ahead. "I've never even been in Earth suburbs, let alone alien ones. Are they all like this? Is every house the same per suburb? or per planet? or-"</p><p>Lance backed up a safe distance, Keith and Hunk following, to abandon Shiro to Pidge's merciless questions.<br/>Less than a dobash later, Lance realized it was either still genius, or turning out to be a very bad choice as the newly arrived rain absolutely drenched them in ticks, and Pidge's clothes started hugging their small form-</p><p>"There!" Lance spotted a blinking sign, wrenching his eyes away from Pidge’s ass. "It's gotta be a motel." The neon was the same and everything.</p><p>Shiro, lookingw like a drowned cat, decided not to argue, and led the way into the sketchy building.</p><p> </p><p>Lance was getting weird vibes from the lobby, but the alien at the front desk wasn't asking any questions about the group dripping on its carpets.</p><p>It seemed surprisingly apathetic at Shiro laughably trying to figure out if it was a motel, only making a noise of...interest? when Shiro confirmed "One room, yes please."</p><p>Lance registered the alien's sneer at Pidge, almost slamming into Keith as the pair instinctively moved between Pidge and any threat.<br/>Lance knew Pidge would be rolling their eyes, but Shiro's voice had a new steel edge when he asked for the keys, and Hunk covered their six all the way to the room.</p><p>The room seemed normal enough, a normal sized bed, an armchair, and a couch, but Lance dutifully needled Pidge to distract them from the check Shiro and Keith were doing.<br/>Though he regret that sense of duty when Shiro decided the plan of action.</p><p>"Lance, Keith, Pidge, you guys are soaked and tired, and had patrols yesterday. You three take the bed and get some shut eye. Hunk, you too, on the couch. I'll take the chair and keep watch."</p><p>Lance was going to argue, but Keith's elbow cleared his lungs of air long enough for Hunk to start rambling about something, and for Lance to notice Pidge wasn't arguing.</p><p>The Green Paladin was shivering, teeth actually chattering, and looking like a drowned kitten, too frozen to even wring out their clothes like Hunk and Shiro were. Well, they can't have much body fat, Lance tried not to remember the dobashes spent discussing their small, toned body last night, focusing on how to warm them up-</p><p>"C'mon, we'll make a Pidge sandwich," Lance was a fucking IDIOT, smothering a choke, while Keith smirked at him. "I'm cold and tired, and Shiro never lets us have the bed cause we have 'young backs'." Lance rambled to take his mind off his hands stripping wet clothes off Pidge, "Hurry before he changes his mind."</p><p>Lance stopped at Pidge’s undershirt, decided their new Altean pants would probably dry on their own, and pushed the smaller Paladin at a now similarly undressed Keith, turning away from the pair before Lance gave himself a heart attack.</p><p>The Red Paladin dragged Pidge under the covers as Lance tore off most of his wet clothes. He saw a slight blush on Hunk’s neck, and Shiro's attention was pointedly focused on the wall, and Lance felt his own face flush before diving under the covers himself.</p><p>Pidge slotted perfectly between him and Keith, and Lance felt a small hand and a large hand curl around him, as his hands curled around a small and a large form.<br/>It quickly got very warm, very comfortable, and Lance drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Lance hadn't been this hard, this horny, in…three weeks. Well, not when he’d been awake anyways.<br/>So excuse him for opening his eyes to the scene before him and instantly assuming it was another wet dream.</p><p>It even looked exactly like one he’d had before!</p><p>Lance was kneeling between Keith's legs on a bed of red silk, Keith's hands behind him, clenched in red silk, supporting himself and Pidge between them-</p><p>Pidge, who was squirming on Keith's cock, as Lance himself moved a dildo in their ass-</p><p>Lance's first action was to ease the dildo out, remembering Pidge didn’t like anal-</p><p>But now, Pidge was whining, blue ribbon around the back of their head the source of the muffled quality, pink asshole puckering up at him, empty, but needy-</p><p>This had to be a dream.</p><p>Keith's hands were reaching for Lance, for Lance’s rock hard cock, and pulled it, and Lance, towards Pidge’s gaping and shinning, lubed and ready hole, and Lance slid in, his dream Pidge just tight enough, and he groaned-</p><p>'Lance!'</p><p>Lance stilled, Pidge’s voice coming out of nowhere in his lust-hazed head.</p><p>'It's not a dream, well it is, a shared dream-'</p><p>Lance stilled his forward momentum, not-dream Pidge doesn't like anal, but they whined again-</p><p>'No! Stay-' Pidge's mental voice panted, 'it's still a dream, and you feel-'</p><p>Pidge clenched and Lance’s vision whited out for a second.</p><p>'Keith says hi,' Pidge's mental voice sounded out of breath, but still smirking.</p><p>'No he doesn't,' Lance thought at them, unsure if it would work until-</p><p>'fair.' Pidge sent back, 'but we can't speak out loud here, to talk to him, you'll have to have penetrate him, or vice-'</p><p>Lance shut Pidge up by sinking full hilt, relishing in their verbal muffled moan.</p><p>Ok so no words, but sounds yes. Excellent.<br/>Lance picked up his speed, and smirked when Keith matched it, pushing more muffled noises out of Pidge-</p><p>Fuck Lance could feel Keith through Pidge-</p><p> </p><p>Hunk showed up as Lance was pulling out of Pidge, naked and kneeling to Keith's left. If the big guy wasn't hard on arrival, watching Lance slide the dildo back into Pidge’s ass, the moment the Keith slid his cock out of their cunt, certainly did the trick.</p><p>Pidge was reaching for Hunk before Keith could set them down on the red silk, so the Yellow Paladin caught them and lifted the Green Paladin into the air over his, frankly huge, cock.</p><p>Hunk’s muscles bulged holding Pidge in the air as he settled into a comfortable position, the smaller Paladin trembling, ass visible as it fluttered around the dildo-</p><p>Lance realized he was still hard, so Pidge must also still be…needy…by the way the mixture of cum and slick dripped onto Hunk’s cock-</p><p>Hunk, who was taking this pretty calmly, either thinking like Lance about wet dreams or either the man could stay zen through anything, like slowly impaling a squirming, whimpering Pidge on his monster cock-</p><p>Keith tweaked Lance’s nipple, and the Blue Paladin absentmindedly started stroking and rubbing Keith's matchingly stiff cock, feeling Red return the favor-</p><p>Lance groaned, done lying to himself that watching Hunk move Pidge’s hips was the only reason why.<br/>He wanted to talk to Keith now, and it seemed the only way to do that was to fuck Keith, or get fucked-</p><p>Lance choked, and made up his mind. Or actually, stayed where he was, enjoying the feel of Keith's hands, and the show for a few more dobashes.</p><p>Good thing too, or he would've missed the best part.</p><p>Well, first Hunk and Pidge were fucking beautiful as they fucked, the big man using his dream strength to the max, as clearly enamored with the results of Pidge’s gag as Lance was.</p><p>Keith leaned over, one hand still on Lance, to push the dildo in Pidge’s ass in and out, and Pidge and Hunk came together magnificently, so hot that Lance and Keith shot their next loads the next tick, decorating Pidge’s back.</p><p>Then, when Lance’s vision came back, Shiro was there.</p><p>Fuck how was he the only one dressed again? Still hot though, Lance shrugged it off, watching Shiro slide across the red silk on his knees and lift Pidge off of Hunk, the smallest Paladin's muffled whine letting Lance know he was still hard-</p><p>Fuuuck, Lance and Keith started stimulating the other at the same moment, spurred by the sight of Shiro holding Pidge with his Galran hand while freeing himself with the other, fuck Shiro was also huge-</p><p>The Black Paladin held the Green above his dick for an agonizing number of ticks, as cum and more slick dripped out of Pidge, their ass still full with the dildo. Lance saw Hunk stroking his hard dick, at the same time he realized Pidge was fucking trying to beg, plead, affirmative noises audible through the gag, and turned his attention back in time to see Shiro lower Pidge, one hand guiding their cunt to meet his cock-</p><p>Pidge’s muffled cry was music, their head thrown back was art, Lance was in awe of the grace with which they wrapped their legs around Shiro while shuddering, they must be so full-</p><p>Shiro didn't wait as long as Lance had to move, though Keith's hand was too distracting for the Blue Paladin to wonder what Pidge was thinking at Shiro, or at least wonder for long.</p><p>Especially when Hunk shuffled across silk to ease the dildo from Pidge, luck bastard tall enough on his knees to reach Pidge’s asshole, Shiro barely pausing long enough for Hunk to slide the dildo out, then slide his own dick in.<br/>Fuuuuck Pidge’s moans-</p><p>Keith tweaked Lance’s nipple again, and Lance decided it was time to look away from the Pidge show.</p><p>The Blue Paladin led the Red to the far corner of the huge bed, by his cock because he was still Lance even if he had a crush. Keith's lack of violence gave Lance enough hope to finally pull his hands back to himself, though Keith's disappointed noise almost killed him.</p><p>But Lance kept on with his plan to attempt to gracefully roll onto his back, with a view of the trio of course, lift his knees to his ears, and shove three fingers coated with Keith's cum into his asshole-</p><p>Lance moaned when his hunch proved true, no prep needed in this dream, and almost missed the flare of hunger in Keith's eyes. The Red Paladin moved haltingly closer as Lance pumped his fingers a few times, before grabbing his asscheeks and spreading them wide, and then Keith froze.</p><p>Lance worried for a hot tick, was it too weird to fuck before he said 'I like you?' or technically, in order to say 'I like you?' Space problems, but Lance was fucking HORNY, and he whined at Keith, he wanted Keith so bad, not just to be inside him but to talk, and Keith moved so fast, and it felt so good-</p><p>'hi-'</p><p>Lance smiled, Keith felt at home in his ass and in his mind, words were barely needed with the bond, but perhaps 'faster, Rival-'</p><p>yesss it worked-</p><p> </p><p>Figuring the way out of the dream space was trickier than the invisible maze, or Lance assumed so since Pidge was actually the one to figure it out, though how they managed it was awe-inspiring to Lance.</p><p>They five all had to come in…a hole or have a hole…filled while coming, Pidge had explained to the four other Paladin while the men were thrusting into them.<br/>Well, not all four at the same time, and it had taken a few experiments for the Green Paladin to figure out the exit clause, so Pidge had been continuously stuffed full since Lance had woken up here.</p><p>With a few minor breaks during parter swaps, Lance and Keith unable to separate themselves for long, both due to the accepted side effects of the Paladin bond, and well, how fucking hot fucking Pidge was.</p><p>And this place kept them at peak horny, so even when Pidge was…communicating…the boys were fucking them at a rough and reciprocated pace.</p><p>It was a dream, but right now Pidge looked even more fucked out and desperate than even the fifth Druid sex round, when Shiro had told them all to go slow-</p><p>'Hang in there,' Lance thought down at Pidge. 'So fucking hot like this, ah- ah!'</p><p>Pidge managed a weak smirk and clench, a weak mental 'harder, Lance, c'mon-'</p><p>But no matter how hot Pidge’s mental voice saying his name was, or how hot their actual, now ungagged, moans were, Lance had little control this time, despite his dick being the one sliding in and out of Pidge’s cunt.</p><p>Keith's dick was concurrently sliding in and out of Lance’s ass, and Lance was, well, less of an active participant than he could’ve been, almost limp with sustained and overwhelming pleasure between Keith and Pidge.</p><p>And Hunk, who grunted as he thrust into Keith, the Red Paladin enjoying fucking while being fucked as much as Lance if Keith's moans and roaming hands were any indication.</p><p>And then Shiro was a fucking tortuous presence, the Black Paladin having been sheathed in Pidge’s ass since he first thrust in, immediately after receiving permission from the Green Paladin during his second fuck of their cunt.</p><p>Pidge could only moan in response when Lance had asked if they were cool with it, one of the earlier times The Blue Paladin had been fucking Green's cunt.<br/>And Lance could understand, if it felt anything as good as Keith's cock in his ass, and could only moan himself whenever he felt Shiro's huge cock moving on the other side of Pidge’s cunt wall.</p><p>And now Shiro was picking up speed, playing Pidge’s chest like a piano to elicit the sweetest of cries-</p><p>fuuuuck-</p><p>Lance came first, filling Pidge’s warm cunt, and clenching around Keith, who groaned so beautifully as he came in Lance’s ass, filling him as full as Lance filled Pidge.</p><p>Hunk groaned brokenly next, Keith similarly clenching around him, and thrust hard into the Red Paladin as he unloaded, the chain reaction almost overstimulating Lance as he was thrust further into Pidge’s tight heat, still spurting.</p><p>Pidge grabbed Lance’s arms as they came from that, squeezing his biceps as their cunt squeezed his sensitive dick, throwing their head back and whining-</p><p>Until Shiro's head ducked down and cut them off with his lips, Lance almost crying as he felt the older man thrust erratically for a tick and finally coming, Pidge’s moan echoing in Lance’s ears as the darkness claimed him.</p><p> </p><p>Lance woke up, feeling normal sleep sluggishness, and cracked one eye to see Keith across the pillow from him, eyes still closed. Not taking the time to question the Red Paladin's presence, Lance snuggled closer, vaguely wondering why he hadn't been the little spoon this whole  time…<br/>Pidge!</p><p>Pidge was gone!</p><p>The other three men were awake and caught up within a tick, the room small enough that it was obvious they were four instead of five, and no shit it was Pidge.</p><p>Lance lunged for the door, only trip in the covers, and end up in the world's most embarrassing bottleneck in the corridor before the door.<br/>Four Paladins of Voltron stuck because of their protective response over the fifth, who at that moment opened the door and walked in.</p><p>And Pidge wouldn't stop sniggering at them the entire way back to the space pod, having gone to get directions and some answers with their Bayard after waking first.</p><p>"But-"<br/>"It was a dream Lance, it's not like I'm sore."</p><p>At least Shiro blushed at that like the rest of us pleebs, Lance patted his crimson cheeks. They were trying to keep this one from the Alteans, and that meant no blushing.<br/>Lance was worse off than before this trip.</p><p>Keith slid his hand into Lance’s as they walked behind the others, though the Red Paladin steadfastly kept his attention on Hunk and Pidge’s back-and-forth, when Lance glanced at him.</p><p>…Maybe not worse off…</p><p>"So why red silk?" One of Hunk’s questions filtered in.<br/>Lance tried to keep his hand from reacting, but Keith flushed bright red when he felt Lance’s flinch. Lance desperately wished telepathy worked without being cock deep in someone, thinking 'shut the fuck up' at Pidge.</p><p>It didn't work, but Lance almost got to let out a sigh of relief when Pidge just said "a randomly generated kink," before the bastard looked back, and fucking winked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hunk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Or, Hunk is Stressed, Until He's Not...</p><p>The Yellow Paladin goes through a lot, being friends with accident-prone idiots, but Pidge’s latest accident turns out to be a great stress reliever...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Poor Hunk, so sorry for the angst buddy<br/>but I managed to write like, 5k of pure porn to make it up to him </p><p>(and I know my kinks and desires are suspect, but it's quarantine, I'm super horny, and living vicariously through Pidge)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No matter how many times Pidge went missing, they always came back.<br/>That didn't stop the others from panicking every. single. goddamn. time.</p><p>Hunk knew the pattern, but couldn't stop the overwhelming fear/terror/rage that never seemed to diminish even after years.</p><p>He always had to shove it aside though, Hunk was supposed to be the leg, the strong one, and the others needed him to be calm.</p><p>The Yellow Paladin was always by Coran’s side as they pushed the trackers to the max, persuading Allura and Shiro to at least eat food goo, if not Hunk’s cooking, keeping an eye on Lance and Keith in case those idiots decide to go off on their own.</p><p>Though, that was happening less since they got their heads out of their asses, Lance and Keith somehow managing to ground each other.</p><p>Unfortunately neither of the other boys was particularly useful in these times, still leagues behind Hunk in terms of tech, and useless as diplomats, no longer allowed near Allura while she asked their allies for any information.</p><p>Keith and Lance at least had some stress relief activities  going for them, Hunk was always just a bundle of nerves of anxiety until Pidge was back in their chair at the dinner table.</p><p>This time it had been a week so far, and Hunk was losing his goddamn mind.<br/>Though, at least he was never as bad as Shiro when Pidge was missing.</p><p>Hunk felt for the older man, he really did, but the Yellow Paladin was exhausted and the Black Paladin also needed to get his head out of his ass.<br/>So he was fully intending on just dropping off goo packets at the Bridge and then bolting for his bed.</p><p>Hunk found Allura, Coran, and Shiro examining monitors, and paused in the doorway, making sure he had enough goo, perfectly timed to hear-</p><p>"Yes Number Five!"</p><p>Hunk almost dropped the goo at Coran’s yell, hope freezing in his chest, and then his hope thawed, filling the big man up when Shiro turned to meet his eyes, an actual grin on the older man's face.</p><p>The goo slipped to the ground, and Hunk never mourned its loss, in fact, the goo even got Shiro to laugh out loud when Lance and Keith slipped and slid on it in their haste into the Bridge.<br/>Oh goo.</p><p>Pidge had sent coordinates and a video message, and Allura had the castle moving before the video loaded.<br/>Hunk felt, like, 80% of his tension drain away when Pidge’s face appeared, grinning their usual grin.</p><p>'Hi guys!' They chirped, 'sorry about vanishing again.'</p><p>Someone behind Hunk sighed, but Hunk was focused forwards, taking in any important details.</p><p>Pidge didn’t look hurt, or upset, but they were good at hiding those things. The Green Paladin was wearing some sort of green shawl? that could've been over their armour, but Hunk wasn't sure. What skin he could see was unmarked, their glasses unbroken, and Pidge could wave cheekily at them, so they weren't tied up.</p><p>'This plant got me on patrols, it has the same quintessence as Greenie-'</p><p>It had happened to all of them, but Pidge seemed more prone to this sort of…abduction? than the others. Growing things were more…unpredictable, or active at least, than water or rocks, or even that one Volcano planet Keith found.</p><p>'-crazy plants here so the people never needed tech, and I had to improvise, so it took awhile, Greenie crashed, she's mostly fine but no flight or comms, and you can only work on this planet when the sun's down so it's slow going-'</p><p>Hunk always felt comforted by Pidge's rambling after not hearing it for more than a day, though it usually turned back into annoyance after another day.</p><p>'-but there's a problem.'</p><p>"Fuck!" Lance swore, before a slap from Keith shut him up so they could all hear.</p><p>'It's not a big problem-' Pidge's tone changed to placating, clearly remembering how the others would react to their words. 'The planet's effect is intense, and it would spill over into the Paladin bond, trapping you guys here too, but only until sunset.'</p><p>Hunk didn't understand yet, none of them did, but he appreciated the strength it took for Keith to muffle his growls so they could hear.</p><p>'I don't think I could leave this planet until sunset anyway, and I'm running out of time to explain, so your rescue options are the four Paladins come down in a shuttle now and bring me home at sunset, or Coran should come down at sunset with a sedative, as I don't think even you'd be safe from the bond then, Princess. I'll probably need a healing pod either way.'<br/>Pidge smiled a genuine smile, 'And I know this all seems weird, and I'm sorry I got caught by a planet and made you all worry, but I know you'll come find me as soon as you get this and I'll be home by dark. I promise on Hunk’s headband that I'm myself and I'm intact.'</p><p>The others stared at Hunk and his forehead, but accepted it, it'd held up through all these years after all. Hunk tried not to blush, thinking of the first time Pidge wore his headband as a…sign of trust.</p><p>'Allura and Coran, I miss you both as much as the others, I'll even eat your welcome back meal, Coran, but would you both mind leaving so just the other Paladins see this next part? And Hunk, would you pause it?'</p><p>Hunk obeyed, and waited for the Alteans to leave, only slight worry in their backwards glances, and pressed play before Lance could even open his mouth.</p><p>Pidge stayed smiling for a moment, before letting out a long breath. 'Well I hope it's just you four now, otherwise this'll be way too embarrassing to live down.'</p><p>"What the-"<br/>Lance took his turn to elbow his boyfriend silent, for them to hear-</p><p>'This whole planet acts like an aphrodisiac, during the day.'<br/>Hunk’s mouth dried instantly.</p><p>'It's crazy intense, and would definitely affect you guys if you got too close, but I wouldn't...mind…that...' Pidge breathed out, their face flashing an expression Hunk last saw in his dreams.</p><p>What the FUCK. They've been gone for a week, stuck on this planet, fucking???<br/>Hunk was going to die for many reasons, and Pidge was still talking.</p><p>'The people here spend every daylight hour having sex because the greenery here is so…fertile, it bleeds into the air.'</p><p>Oh my god, only fucking Pidge could find this fucking planet.</p><p>'I only had a clear head to work on Greenie at night, so it took longer than I hoped to contact you guys…'</p><p>What about eating or sleeping?? Things Pidge was bad at on a normal basis, probably horrible when breathing in drugged air, when fucking from sunrise to sunset…<br/>Hunk had to shake his head to clear those thoughts and focus, but the others were clearly struggling with similar thoughts.</p><p>'Anyways I've had…quite the time here, the people are very kind, very sorry about the effect on Greenie, very willing to…help, well it's a long story but they think I'm a god. But as nice as they are, and as good as they feel, I've just been thinking about how much better it would be with you four.' Pidge suddenly bit their lip and shifted.</p><p>Hunk leaned in to hear…a muffled moan. His cock stirred, but Hunk tried to keep a clear head.</p><p>'So I'd…like it if you four came down on a shuttle and…took care of me until sunset. If you lot manage to fuck me hard enough…'<br/>Pidge smirked, and Shiro actually let out a 'fuck'.<br/>Shiro!</p><p>'…I'll be clear-headed enough to leave with you, and keep the planet from affecting the bond. But I completely understand if you guys are uncomfortable and don't want to be in this position. But, I'm not sure if I'd be able to stop myself from jumping any of you, even at sunset. But I could resist Coran long enough for a sedative, so…' They shrugged, green fabric shimmering, and Hunk was now positive they were naked underneath. 'Up to you guys. I promise again on Hunk’s headband-'</p><p>Pidge was 100% referring to the time they used it as a blindfold, shit.</p><p>'that the planet doesn't fuck with my head, well not now at night, if you come down, you'll see what I mean. It's a fascinating experiment, I'm learning a lot, and I'd love to add your…variables to the equation. But I'm out of time…' Pidge squirmed in their seat, 'And dawn is approaching…' They smirked again at their captive audience, and started to rise.</p><p>Hunk couldn’t stop himself from groaning as he watched, the green fabric giving way to pale skin mid torso, Pidge very obviously wearing nothing else, as the camera view stayed at waist height until their newly shaved mound came into view.</p><p>Hunk's blood roared in his ears at the sight, frozen on small/shaved/puffy/plump-</p><p>He stayed locked into place, vaguely registering Keith and Lance’s grips on his arms as Pidge lifted one leg onto the table, bracing their foot out of view, bringing their pussy close enough for Hunk to see their hard clit-</p><p>And see that there was something in their ass, a string hanging down from something, a string that Pidge’s small, strong hand was grasping-</p><p>Hunk sucked in a breath when Pidge gave a small tug, Lance and Keith's hands tightening, and fuck Shiro's hand was lightly squeezing the back of Hunk’s neck, when did he-</p><p>Pidge pulled out a bright Blue orb from their ass, and Shiro's hand clenched, just enough to force out the gasp that had stuck in Hunk’s throat at the sight-</p><p>Pidge kept pulling, revealing a Red orb, a drool-worthy Yellow orb, then finally a huge Black orb popped free to a delicious squeal through the speakers, before the video went black.</p><p>The four men let go and backed away from each other, breathing hard in the sudden silence.<br/>Hunk tried to get some moisture back into his mouth.<br/>The three younger men sent nearly identical thoughts of  please/help Pidge/return the favor/yes at Shiro, who wavered for a tick.</p><p>"Could be vargas until sunset, Shiro-"<br/>"-rather stay up here, knowing-"<br/>"That was them," Hunk got enough moisture in his mouth to interrupt Keith and Lance, "Pidge wasn't being manipulated, I could tell. It'll be 10 vargas until sunset by the time we get there, and Pidge is asking for us." Hunk swallowed, meeting Shiro's eyes. "I'd rather go down there and see them for myself than just wait up here, knowing what's happening down there-"<br/>Hunk choked, embarrassingly horny already, but held Shiro's desperate gaze, sending the truth of his words to the older man.<br/>Shiro nodded.</p><p>Hunk blinked and he was in a shuttle, Allura's voice saying "bring them back to us," over the comms, a thick unidentifiable emotion in her voice as Shiro engaged the controls-</p><p>Hunk blinked again and they were landing in a huge stone courtyard, Keith and Lance already by the door until it opened, and four vines??? snaked in to grab each Paladin by the wrist and drag them out of the shuttle towards an archway, pulling taut and fast, Hunk trying not to trip-</p><p>Another blink, and Hunk's mouth dropped at the sight of aliens fucking everywhere, in the hallways the vines dragged them down, in rooms they passed, looking for Pidge-</p><p>The vines pull suddenly slackened, and Hunk blinked again as he skidded to a halt in front of a giant opening in the stone walls, greenery spilling from the entrance to-</p><p>"The other gods- Welcome."<br/>A deep voice startled Hunk and the others, the Yellow Paladin reaching for his bayard in his jacket as he turned to see-<br/>A short, green, humanoid alien staring at them from where he stood against the wall across from the opening, while holding an even smaller alien, clearly impaled on the larger's cock-like-thing…</p><p>Even Lance couldn't think of anything to say when they all noticed the vine wrigling between the alien's legs, obviously thrusting into him as he thrust into the smaller alien…</p><p>"Your Green One beckons," The alien said, deep voice even despite being fucked by a plant, the same type of vine that was once again tugging at Hunk-</p><p>Who blinked as he ran through a lush forest, and tried to comprehend the fact the apparently Pidge was controlling these, fucking vines, vines that could fuck, what the FUCK was this planet-</p><p>Hunk reached the clearing first, so grateful his connection to the earth kept him at top speed while avoiding a twisted ankle.</p><p>The vine dragging his wrist suddenly let go, and Hunk was aware of the others crashing behind him, but his eyes were were stuck on Pidge, and not just because he hadn't seen them for a week.</p><p>Lance, Keith, and Shiro all stumbled to stops next to Hunk, but they froze too, at the sight of the Green Paladin.</p><p>Pidge was dressed the same as in the video, green shawl too short to hide the fact that they were, in fact, being fucked by a vine that dangled from the tree canopy while lounging on a stone table covered in moss-</p><p>Once all four men were there, the vine retreated into the trees, and Pidge gracefully leapt from the table. "Oh good, you came!" They snorted at the bad joke, "Well not yet, but you will. I've been waiting for you for so long, and you're so close I can smell you, smell your need…" They stopped a yard away from the other Paladins.</p><p>Hunk felt the need roll through him, the effect the planet had on their bond, but he was still, surprisingly, coherent enough to note that Pidge sounded like themself, but was a bit more…talkative than they had been the last two times. But Pidge had never been able to manipulate vines like this either, as Hunk realized the tickling sensation was his clothes being stripped away by soft green vines.</p><p>Pidge had also apparently trapped their feet with roots, so Hunk and the others were trapped and trembling, Keith and Lance as naked as Hunk, while Shiro got to keep his pants and shirt, though the vines had unzipped him.</p><p>Hunk felt so hard, from the sight, the sensations, the pull of the planet on the bond, which increased as Pidge grew nearer until they were arms length away from Hunk, he tried reaching out, and Pidge giggled, but stayed away. Something fluttered down from the trees, a flash of yellow, Hunk’s headband.</p><p>Pidge caught it. "I don't want a gag or blindfold, yet, so…"</p><p>Pidge tied the ribbon snug around their neck, and Hunk nearly sobbed, a collar, and then Pidge turned around to show the way the ribbon's ends fluttered down their back to caress their bare ass.</p><p>Hunk did actually feel tears when he saw the string from earlier dangling below their ass, below his yellow ribbon, and the Pidge sauntered away, hips swaying. "Since you won the race..."</p><p>Hunk felt the roots around his feet loosen.<br/>"You can open the present."</p><p>Hunk caught Pidge a foot from the table, spun them around to look them in the eyes and kiss them hard, reassure himself for a tick, before he spun them around again and bent them over the table.</p><p>Hunk didn't feel as out of control as Pidge seemed, cries spilling from their lips as the big man lined his cock up to their warm folds and slowly eased the head in, testing Pidge’s tighness, before sinking into their pussy with a groan.</p><p>Hunk kept his thrusts slow for a moment, overwhelmed by literally everything, before Pidge started whining.<br/>The Yellow Paladin remembered his prize and caressed Pidge’s ass for a tick before looping the string from the anal beads around his finger-</p><p>Shiro, Keith, and Lance were suddenly there, hands off but attention riveted on Hunk, so he sunk his cock in to the hilt again for the boys' pleasure, Pidge swearing into the moss, before he pulled almost all the way out.</p><p>Pidge started whimpering and squirming when Hunk applied pressure to the string, and he froze for a moment, the Blue bead just slightly visible, when vines started swarming over the table to hold Pidge’s torso down-</p><p>Hunk accidentally pulled the Blue bead out in shock, and Pidge squealed, the Green vines holding them in place as their back arched-</p><p>A hint of Red peeked out from pink muscle, and Hunk felt desperate to get to Yellow, so he pulled a bit harder to get the Red orb past Pidge's fluttering asshole<br/>Their longer squeal music to Hunk’s ears until he cut it off with one sharp tug that brought the bigger Yellow orb exactly halfway out.</p><p>Hunk watched the pink ring flutter around his Yellow beautifully, and couldn't help himself. He leaned forwards and sealed his mouth around Pidge's asshole, tongue tasting everywhere pink flesh met Yellow bead, so warm from however long it had been sitting in Pidge’s ass, stimulating them-</p><p>Shiro's low growl brought Hunk back up, blushing, but he finished pulling the Yellow bead from Pidge, who was panting heavily as Hunk kept pulling, gently, and the four men waited for that huge Black bead-</p><p>Pidge’s breath hitched right before Hunk saw their asshole start to expand once more, the black bead growing and stretching their fluttering pink ring as Pidge groaned-</p><p>Hunk couldn’t wait much longer, and started shifting his hips slightly as the bead grew and grew in Pidge’s asshole, and then he felt movement along his cockhead-</p><p>The Yellow Paladin tugged, and the Black bead popped out as Hunk thrust forwards and bottomed out, drawing a broken sound from Pidge as they came, clenching around his cock as Hunk fucked them through it, leisurely, still feeling mostly in control.</p><p>Shiro had moved to kneel on the moss before Pidge, who let the vines go, after they stopped twitching on Hunk’s cock.</p><p>Hunk paused, halfway deep when Pidge leaned up, reaching for Shiro's cock.</p><p>"Please, I want your dick in my mouth, Shiro-"</p><p>Hunk panicked and sent a pang of worry across the bond, Pidge didn’t like giving head before-</p><p>"Guys I know, but the planet makes it feel soooo good, and they taught me to deep throat, maybe not ever again, but now holy fuck I want to taste your cock Shiro, lick and suck all your cocks, I want you to face-fuck me-"</p><p>Hunk couldn't help it, he shoved balls deep into Pidge, cutting off their babble pretty effectively.</p><p>Pidge tried the Paladin bond instead, their desire for experimentation, and to make the others feel good with what they learned, clear under their crazed lust.<br/>Hunk was Pidge’s scientist buddy, and queer to boot, he got it, and nearly sobbed when Shiro gripped his cock and held it to Pidge’s lips.</p><p>"Ok," The Black Paladin breathed, "but only if I'm in charge from here on out, in charge of everyone." Shiro shot them all a look that made Hunk twitch, and then realize Keith and Lance were still standing by him, jointly holding the anal beads.</p><p>All three nodded, unable to speak.</p><p>"And you have to let the last shields down."</p><p>Pidge stilled completely, but sent a wave of protective/too intense for you/trust/are you sure? across the bond.</p><p>"Trust us, like we trusted you." Shiro said simply, his voice rough. "I'll stay in control, I promise."</p><p>Pidge shuddered. "Yesyesyes I-"</p><p>Hunk groaned when Shiro thrust his cock in Pidge’s mouth, and Pidge let the full intensity of this planet's affect through-</p><p>Hunk lost control, thrusting hard into Pidge’s slick/warm/wet pussy, barely noting Keith and Lance’s hands roaming and teasing, squeezing Pidge’s ass above his cock, their murmured praises of Pidge background noise to muffled moans, someone's finger probing their loose asshole-</p><p>"Stop."</p><p>The Paladin bond was magical, or Shiro was, his command freezing all four younger Paladins despite their insane need. "Hunk pull out."</p><p>Hunk eased out as Pidge whined, disappointed but rewarded when Shiro easily pulled Pidge up onto the table into a kiss.<br/>Hunk groaned at the thought of Shiro tasting his cock on the small Paladin's lips-</p><p>"Keith and Lance, help Pidge lay in my lap, hips to the edge of the table." Shiro's voice was ragged, but still commanding, and the other two scrambled to obey.</p><p>Hunk barely noticed himself stroking his cock, eyes pinned on Pidge's pussy, as Lance and Keith eagerly manipulated their legs, lifting their knees and ankles up and out.</p><p>"Hunk,"<br/>The Yellow Paladin's eyes snapped up to meet Shiro's, the older man cradling/supporting/holding/bracing Pidge with one hand, and beckoned Hunk forwards with the Galran hand.</p><p>Hunk moved forwards in a trance, hands pulling away from his cock to reach for Pidge's hips, and barely noticed Keith and Lance draping Pidge’s legs over his shoulders before grasping their hands, Hunk’s eyes tracking Shiro's metal hand as it slid down Pidge’s chest to spread their glistening pussy lips, laying their pink hole bare for Hunk’s cock-</p><p>"Hunk," Shiro repeated just as the tip of his cock found the entrance to Pidge’s pussy, the Yellow Paladin freezing with a groan until-<br/>"Don't hold back."</p><p>Hunk snapped his hips forwards, sinking balls deep in less than a tick, and nearly sobbed when Pidge started babbling-</p><p>"HunkHunkHunkyesyesyessoBIG FUCK ME-"</p><p>Hunk had been careful with Pidge the first time, being nearly twice their size, his thick cock just barely squeezing into their tight pussy, but now Pidge was looser from days of fucking, held in place by Shiro, the only one who could match Hunk’s strength as he thrust in and out, cock sliding so fast along warm, slick, vibrating walls-</p><p>"Harder." Shiro growled, and Hunk strove to obey, pulling Pidge’s hips to meet theirs with each thrust, full Paladin strength finally unleashed-</p><p>"Huuuunk," Pidge groaned before their babbling turned into desperate, breathy noises that Hunk forced out with every punch of his cock, but the Yellow Paladin needed to fill the silence-</p><p>"Fuck, Pidge, you're so loose and sloppy for me, taking my thick cock so well. You're so fucking warm, so soft, so gorgeous on the end of my cock-" Hunk growled, dirty words flowing so easily, each one making the Green Paladin tremble around his cock, "You feel so good, taking my cock this fast, this hard," Hunk snapped his hips almost viciously, grinding his hips against theirs, his dick teasing Pidge’s cervix. "I can even see my dick move under your lickable abs, fucking tiny perfect cocksleeve-"</p><p>Pidge screamed his name, and came, pussy tightening around Hunk’s cock as he kept thrusting, hard, erratically, until Keith's hand crept into to sight to rub Pidge’s clit-</p><p>Pidge fucking wailed and clenched so hard Hunk could barely move, one last hard thrust-</p><p>"Good Pidge," he snarled, and came as their cry choked off and they flushed an amazing crimson, causing him to shoot more and more cum into their tight hole-</p><p>Hunk drew out slowly, whining in tandem with Pidge when his cock popped free, still achingly hard.</p><p>"Lance, you're next. Hunk, Keith, help me turn Pidge over."</p><p>The big man was glad for a tick to catch his breath as he and Keith gently rolled Pidge onto their stomach as Shiro slid back to the center of the table, the Green Paladin trembling at their touch as Hunk and Keith positioned them to Shiro's satisfaction.</p><p>Lance followed the others up onto the table silently, which worried Hunk until he saw how blown the Blue Paladin's pupils were, licking his lips at the sight of Pidge’s ass presented to him, knees braced up and apart by Hunk and Keith, their back arching down, pale against the green moss, and muffled pleas for Lance’s cock coming from Shiro's lap.</p><p>Wait, when and how did Shiro tuck himself back in his pants? Self-control of a god compared to Hunk, who had trouble keeping his pants on around Pidge even when they weren't naked and begging-</p><p>The Black Paladin shifted slightly, ensuring Pidge’s comfort and bracing their small body, building the anticipation before nodding at Lance, who gripped small, soft hips and lined his cock up to Pidge’s puckering asshole-</p><p>Pidge screamed into Shiro’s stomach when Lance shoved in in one hard thrust, panting as he kept his long, thin cock hilt deep for one tick, two, three-</p><p>Until Pidge started to buck their hips, snarling "Lancemovemovemoveyou bastard move your goddamn dick-"</p><p>Lance chuckled, and pulled all the way out, his eyes darkening at Pidge’s long whine. "Pidge, that's not very nice of you," The Blue Paladin chided.</p><p>Hunk sucked in a breath at Lance’s playful tone, and Keith was frozen on the other side of Pidge, except for a flash of pink when the Red Paladin licked his lips.<br/>This was…new for Lance.</p><p>But fucking HOT.</p><p>"Lance!" Pidge sucked in a ragged breath, "You dick-"</p><p>The Blue Paladin teased their holes with said dick, smearing Pidge’s slick and Hunk’s come over their asshole, their swears quickly stopping.</p><p>"Be nice, or I'm going to spank you." Lance warned, voice now serious, a chance for Pidge to consent, a tick of silence while Hunk’s brain rebooted after 'spank'-</p><p>"Then, fuck yoUU-AH-!" they snapped, voice going high and breaking when Lance slapped their ass.</p><p>Even Shiro started at that, but did nothing to stop the next slap, all three men sucking in breaths at the needy whine that escaped Pidge, and the sight of the reddening handprints on their ass.</p><p>"What about now?"</p><p>Pidge swore at Lance twice more, four more spankings sending their warbling voice sky high, and Hunk was close to losing it when slick dripped from Pidge’s pussy from how desperate they were.</p><p>Lance noticed that too, nostrils flaring, and rubbed his cock on Pidge's flaming ass as he leaned down over their back. "Are you ready to ask nicely?" He demanded.</p><p>"Yes,' Pidge whimpered, "Yes, pleaseeee-" They bucked their hips against Lance’s, but the Blue Paladin pulled away, and Hunk and Keith held Pidge down, their legs trembling.</p><p>"Only if you sound pretty enough…" Lance placed his cock at Pidge’s asshole, with the smallest amount of pressure causing it flutter, suck Lance's cock in- "begging for my cock in your ass."</p><p>Hunk and Keith locked their arms in place, stiffling groans, as Pidge vibrated in need, pleas instantly spilling from their lips-<br/>"Lancepleaseneed your cock in me, ah! in my ass, please  Lancepleaseneed you! so bad please Lanceplease stickyourcockinme fuckmyslutassholepleASE!"</p><p>Pidge squealed as Lance finally drove his cock home, immediately setting a punishing pace that had Pidge and the other three holding on for dear life, while Lance let loose more filth than Hunk had heard in the first 22 years of his life.</p><p>"Fucking warm, slutty hole, so loose for me Pidge so slick from those fucking anal beads. You must've been so full with those, shifting with your every step, rubbing these velvet walls raw for me to enjoy, to fuck with my long cock, such a slut for us, so needy. We're going to fuck you up like the slut you are-"</p><p>Pidge whined, limp and trembling, Hunk and Keith keeping them up and splayed for Lance’s cock despite the utter lust thrumming through the men's veins-</p><p>"spit-roast you later, fuck you're going to look so good stuck between me and Keith, use you like a slut while I kiss my boyfriend balls deep in your ass while you choke on his dick. Going to bounce you on my cock, gag you with my cock, sit back and make you ride me, going to watch while you struggle to take Hunk’s monster dick in your mouth, watch you writhe on the end of Keith's cock while I fuck him in to you, I'll get off by watching Shiro bounce you on his huge dick, watch you ride his metal fingers, desperate to cum like the slut you are-"</p><p>Pidge bucked their hips, but Lance shoved his cock deep in their ass, Hunk’s muscles straining as Lance ground his hips into theirs, swearing before thrusting erratically.<br/>"fucking slut, going to fuck you open with my cock, gaping, fuuuck-"</p><p>Lance slammed his cock into Pidge’s ass a few more times, coming hard with a curse. Pidge’s moan turned into a squeal when Lance reached down to rub their clit once, twice-</p><p>"fucking perfect slutty Pidgeeee." He groaned, Pidge coming on his cock, spurting once more into their trembling ass, before Lance slid out.</p><p>Hunk and Keith let Pidge’s legs and ass slide gently to the moss, aftershocks rippling through them as they whimpered into Shiro’s hold.</p><p>"Keith," Shiro's mouth worked a lot better than Hunk’s could've after that show, but the Black Paladin's voice still cracked, proving how affected he was. "Hunk and Lance, get Pidge onto their back."</p><p>Hunk struggled not to jump Lance, and see if he could talk that filthy with Hunk’s cock in him, but today was for Pidge. Then Hunk wondered what Lance would say while Hunk was fucking him into Pidge-</p><p>Thoughts for later, Hunk turned his attention back to laying Pidge out on their back, head pillowed in Shiro's lap, looking up at the four men.</p><p>Fuck, this planet's effect was strong, Pidge already looking recovered from the mess Lance had fucked them into, eyes bright and hungry for more.</p><p>"I knew you all would be the perfect variables," they smirked, voice rough but clear. "and still hours to go until sunset-"</p><p>Keith leaned down, shutting them up with his lips, kissing Pidge so hard they squirmed, the Red Paladin swallowing the Green's whimpers, teasing their tongue with his, nipping at their lip until Keith had to break for air, Pidge a panting, crimson mess beneath him.</p><p>Hunk and Lance spread Pidge’s legs so Keith could lay between them, forearms braced on either side of their small form, small hands reaching up to grip his biceps.</p><p>Keith kept his hips raised, shifting them slightly to tease Pidge’s pussy lips with his cock, while he kissed their whines away, waiting for his hips to hit the right angle-</p><p>Keith moved so fast, shifting his mouth to bite down on Pidge’s neck hard at the same moment he drove his dick home, and Pidge wailed.</p><p>Keith started slow, knowing the best angle to hit Pidge's spot, hips moving carefully to draw out low moans from the Green Paladin. Keith's long veiny cock was soon shiny with Pidge’s juices and Hunk's cum, pulling almost all the way out each time, cockhead stretching pussy lips for agonizing ticks as Keith breathed deeply, before capturing Pidge’s lips as he slid back inside.</p><p>Hunk could barely breathe as Keith's muscles rippled, the Red Paladin using his strength and control to tease Pidge into a groaning, pleading mess, before finally altering his rhythm.</p><p>Keith slid nearly free, still careful, as he licked his lips and stared down at Pidge like a starving animal, before snapping his hips forwards and biting down on their collarbone.</p><p>Pidge’s cry turned into another moan as Keith sucked a mark into their pale skin, slowly pulling out of their pussy at the same time.</p><p>Hunk sucked in a breath at the sight of the mark Keith left, before the Red Paladin chose another spot to mark and bit down again, hips snapping forwards with a strength that forced magnificent breathy noises from Pidge.</p><p>Keith kept up the torturous pace, snapping forwards and dragging back as he alternately marked more of Pidge's skin, or attached his mouth to theirs, and their taut pink nipples. Keith's ability to hold his hips at the perfect angle every time soon had Pidge whining brokenly, panting and squirming under his muscular form.</p><p>The Green Paladin eventually decided they were done being tortured, and Keith groaned halfway out, Hunk recognizing the look on Pidge's face as they clenched down hard, so tight that Hunk couldn’t move when it happened to him-</p><p>Keith snarled, and shoved back in, balls slapping Pidge’s ass from the strength it took to drive past their tight muscles, swinging as the Red Paladin ground his hips against Pidge's before pulling out, inch by inch, the smaller Paladin still clenching around his cock-</p><p>Keith forced himself hilt deep twice more, grinding Pidge down, snarling-<br/>"so fucking tight, perfect Pidge, so small and strong, your warm tight cunt squeezing my cock-" until Hunk watched their resistance crumble on Keith's third thrust in.</p><p>Pidge’s hands slid to Keith's shoulders, nails digging in as they snarled back "fuck me harder-"</p><p>Keith wouldn't be out snarled, cutting Pidge off with his own before obeying, grunts coming from both Paladins as Keith dicked Pidge down, faster, harder, but still at the same perfect angle until-</p><p>Pidge’s nails drew blood when they came, screaming Keith's name as he thrust once more to the hilt, then collapsed onto the smaller Paladin, both twitching with orgasm and effort.</p><p>Keith kissed Pidge once more before gracefully pulling out and sitting up. Hunk ignored Lance licking the blood off Keith's back in favor of watching Keith's cum dribble out of Pidge’s pussy, mixed with enough slick to truly astound Hunk at Pidge’s neediness on this planet.</p><p>Shiro didn't let them squirm long, scooping Pidge up and sliding on the moss to the edge of the table.</p><p>Feet on the floor and knees slightly spread, Shiro settled Pidge onto his lap, their legs wrapped around his waist, hands reaching up to his shoulders.<br/>The Black Paladin kissed the Green once, before lifting them into the air easily, large hands on their small hips, before acknowledging the trio standing behind Pidge, attention rapt.</p><p>"Hunk," Shiro's voice was thick with anticipation, Pidge dripping on his bulge at being held aloft so easily. "Unzip me. Lance and Keith, guide me in to their ass."</p><p>Hunk's hiss was echoed by the other two as they all scrambled to obey, Hunk almost drooling when Pidge dripped onto his hands on Shiro's zipper.</p><p>The Yellow Paladin stepped back to lick it off and watch as Lance spread Pidge’s asscheeks, baring their fluttering ring of muscle, and the Blue Paladin choked when a bit of his cum dribbled out onto Shiro's cock as the Red Paladin held it steady for the Black Paladin to lower the Green Paladin slowly until the head popped in-</p><p>Pidge wailed as Shiro pulled down, impaling the small squirming form on his huge cock, before easily lifting them a foot up, not even close to freeing his cock from their hole, and dragged them back down until his cock was fully sheathed in their ass.</p><p>Shiro's strong, steady arms kept the rhythm he established easily, Pidge’s ankles locked behind his back and hands holding his shoulders for dear life as Shiro bounced their trembling form on his thick, long cock.</p><p>Pidge started babbling, eyes looking up Shiro's even when lifted into the air. "Shiroshiroshiro your cock feels sooo gooood, sofuuulllsothick your dick is huuuge," their words turning into moans every time they were stuffed full, "feelyouinme so deeeeeep, your hands on my hips fuuuuck, so strong so hard fuck meeeee! Shiroshiro I knew it knew you would cooooooome, all I could think about for a weeeeek, my Shiro- my boys filling me uuuuuuuuuuupp-"</p><p>Shiro ground their hips down onto his particularly viciously, and Pidge gasped.</p><p>"Yesssss Shiro so biiiiiiig, so perfect in my asshooooole," they drew in a deep breath, voice going higher as Shiro picked up the pace, "I knew it, I made the beads myself, from a vine, in my ass as I tried to-ah! remember each of you in me, grow each bead the size of your cooooocks-"</p><p>Shiro lost it, covering Pidge’s filthy mouth with his own as he held them down on his cock, fingers tight enough to bruise their perfect hips, marking them, before releasing their lips and lifting their hips up again.</p><p>Shiro didn't lift them as high now, his own hips rocking and he shoved Pidge down onto his cock faster and harder, leaning down to kiss whimpers from their mouth as he kept bouncing them-</p><p>"so fucking hot, look at that ass," Lance's voice was dark and hungry as he, Hunk, and Keith watched Pidge’s ass jiggle perfectly, speared by Shiro's cock.<br/>The three started stroking each other, no idea whose hand was on who, as Lance continued narrating-</p><p>"fucking slut, bouncing on Shiro's fat dick, so full you can't even move yourself, or maybe our Pidge likes feeling like a ragdoll, a cocksleeve for our pleasure, a slut for Paladin dick, likes feeling those big hands on their hips. So wet for us, so open, so needy. Listen to those beautiful, broken, slutty noises, has Shiro fucked you beyond words yet?<br/>"All I can hear is your ass slapping his hips each time he fucking impales you. He's getting erratic now, fucking you faster, harder, like the slut you are, only a slut would make anal beads of us, of our dicks-<br/>"Grew them in your ass, did you say? Did you orgasm feeling them grow in you? Thinking about us taking their place? Can't believe how perfect you are Pidge, our perfect slut, so fucking desperate, Hunk and Keith can't stop staring at your needy, fluttering, stuffed hole, so full of Shiro's cock. Fucking perfect picture, Pidge-"</p><p>Shiro shoved Pidge down with all his strength, their groan cutting off Lance, before lifting them until their pink ring of flesh was stretching around his cockhead.</p><p>Hunk dashed to one side of the pair, Lance and Keith knocking into each other as they rushed to the other as Shiro moved his hands from Pidge’s hips-</p><p>Miraculously Shiro kept Pidge aloft with the strength of his rock hard cock, their small form quivering and panting, long enough for him to slide one hand to their shoulder, and then stuff four fingers of the other hand - his Galran hand - in their pussy-</p><p>Shiro pushed Pidge down in the same tick, his lips claiming theirs, as his hips bucked wildly into them. The pair came simultaneously, Pidge wailing "Shiro!" against the older man's mouth-</p><p>Shiro broke away with a groan, after what felt like a dobash to Hunk, before withdrawing his metal fingers from Pidge, who whimpered as he grasped their hips to lift them up and off his cock-</p><p>A tick later, Hunk, Lance, and Keith decorated Pidge’s back with their loads, groaning, unable to stop themselves at the sight of Shiro's cum leaking from Pidge’s asshole down their trembling legs as they knelt on Shiro's thighs.</p><p>Shiro shot the trio a glare, but coming on Pidge was apparently still good enough, since they shivered when each spurt landed, and more slick slid out to mix with the cum on their thighs-</p><p>"Next-<br/><br/></p><p>There was no need for rest, the planet keeping all five Paladins in a constant state of need, constant state of horniness with no exhaustion slowing them down over the vargas.</p><p>Shiro had an endless supply of orders, ideas and positions that Hunk, Lance, and Keith scrambled to execute, arranging Pidge for their pleasure and the men's.</p><p>Hunk, and the others, eventually felt accustomed to the planet's effect, control without control, more easily able to direct their efforts towards Pidge, towards reducing them to increasingly needy, desperate states that took them longer and longer to recover from as the sun lowered.</p><p>Hunk had favorite moments burned into his memories for later-</p><p>Fucking Lance into Pidge of course- "Holy fucking fuck Hunk you're a fucking beast, you make me feel so good, stretching me out, doing all the work for me, fucking cock in my ass fucking my cock into Pidge’s slutty pussy-"</p><p>Wiping tears from Pidge’s eyes as they chocked on his cock, looking up at him with adoration as Shiro fucked their cunt hard, fucked them further and further onto his cock-</p><p>Licking deep into Pidge’s gapping ass, hands full of pale flesh, not an inch of it unmarked of hickeys, bruises, or bodily fluids-</p><p>Watching Keith and Lance support Pidge between them, standing, Keith biting down into Pidge’s shoulder as Lance whispered more filth against their gasping lips-<br/><br/></p><p>Pidge had told them of one last surge of sexual energy when the air started to change colors, and Hunk had finally figured out Shiro's plan with his last order.</p><p>Swallowing his drool, Hunk didn't struggle long or hard to fit his whole hand up Pidge’s ass.</p><p>Lance was laying under Hunk, licking up into their pussy, while Keith lay sideways under Pidge, supporting their torso as he swirled his tongue across sensitive skin and sucked on tender nipples. Shiro held Pidge's head in his lap, once again zipped back into his pants.</p><p>Hunk was gentle as he stroked his thick fingers along Pidge’s velvet walls, teasing free musical cries and whimpers with scrapes of his nails or a twist of his wrist.</p><p>(Pidge had lost the ability to form words during one particularly rough round, with Shiro's behemoth cock in their pussy, the older man whispering into their ear as he covered them completely with his body, hips snapping down with all the Black Paladin's strength.<br/>Keith and Lance had been prepping Hunk a respectful distance away, (so Shiro could fuck him into Pidge’s ass, Keith fucking Lance into Pidge’s cunt, double layer Pidgewich), but the boys had heard Pidge’s last word "Shiro!!!" before their voice broke off, and they'd only been able to make desperate, beautiful noises since.<br/>Lance had picked up most of the slack, spewing filthier and filthier words that had made Pidge squirm-)</p><p>"Enough," Shiro interrupted the trio, and Hunk carefully slid his fist free, holding back a groan at the feel of stretching Pidge’s ring of muscle around his wrist, that stayed open and fluttering at him-</p><p>"Hunk, slide under Pidge."</p><p>As much as Hunk wanted to be part of what was about to happen to Pidge’s ass, he had gotten to fist it, and was the best Paladin for this next job.<br/>Hunk's bulk easily supported Pidge’s trembling form, and he kissed their whine away as Keith lowered their hips and Lance guided Hunk's cock to their pussy-</p><p>Hunk’s cock was the only one thick enough to still fill their fucked-out pussy completely, countless loads of cum and still more slick spilling out as Pidge sucked him in with whine and an obscene squishing noise-</p><p>Fuck, Hunk’s cock nudged their cervix as he bottomed out-</p><p>"Keith," Shiro ground out over Hunk’s moan. "You first."</p><p>Keith was panting as he slid between Hunk's and Pidge’s legs, one hand squeezing an asscheek as the other guided his dick to Pidge’s gaping hole and thrust in, no resistance, more obscene noises from the cum Keith fucked further up Pidge’s guts-</p><p>"Keith," Shiro warned, and the Red Paladin thrust balls deep with a low snarl before stilling, dick throbbing against Hunk’s through Pidge’s slick walls-</p><p>"Want my cock first?" Shiro asked Pidge, who managed to nod, shocking Hunk, but Pidge’s mental capabilities were always impressive, no matter what state they were in, even after they been fucked for hours, days, missing for a week enduring who knows what on this perverted planet-</p><p>Pidge suddenly clenched their pussy around Hunk’s cock, and pressed a fumbling kiss to his lips-<br/>Hunk groaned and nipped their lower lip, how could they try and make him feel better right now?</p><p>But Pidge was stronger than Hunk, and they asked for this, and the least Hunk could do was fuck away the worst parts of this planet, leave Pidge with only the feel of Hunk and Keith and Lance and Shiro-</p><p>Who slid his cock into Pidge’s waiting mouth, deep until their nose touched his belt, before pulling out a bit.</p><p>"Lance," Shiro began, but Lance didn’t wait for more, moving into place in front of Keith, long legs supporting the Blue Paladin as he straddled Pidge's ass.</p><p>"Be careful." Shiro commanded, sparks shooting up everyone's spines as Lance lined his thin, but lengthy cock up above Keith's-</p><p>"Gonna wreck you Pidge, can't believe what I'm about to do, we're going to all be in you, four dicks at once you slut, your ass is winking at me around Keith's cock, so gaping, so slutty, gonna double stuff you with my boyfriend-"<br/>Lance pushed his cockhead into the small hole, stretching Pidge so wide, though he stayed gentler than his words would suggest, and a low whine reached Hunk’s ears, beautifully muffled by Shiro's cock as the Yellow Paladin felt Lance push slowly in, pressing Keith's cock against Hunk’s through Pidge-</p><p>Lance was just dropping curses by the time he was fully sheathed in Pidge’s ass alongside Keith, the Green Paladin trapped between the four cocks, stuffed full, Hunk sucking on a nipple as he supported their trembling shoulders.</p><p>The Blue Paladin fell silent, and the five panted harshly together, Pidge’s breaths muffled and high pitched around Shiro's cock as the Paladins locked this togetherness, completeness in their bond, before Hunk’s vision went pink and he and the others started thrusting-</p><p>The sky was now colored through the trees, rays dappling across the absolute mess of Paladins caught in the planet's final, intense, violent surge of sexual energy.</p><p>All of Hunk’s energy/focus/blood went to his cock, his hips thrusting into the best thing he had ever felt, Keith and Lance’s frantic thrusts in time with Hunk’s, all six arms straining to hold Pidge in place, hold them just high enough to fuck in to-</p><p>Shiro kept Pidge’s back arched, their bulging belly stretched with cum supported by Hunk's girth, he could feel his cock moving on his own skin he was thrusting so hard-</p><p>Shiro's Galran hand held Pidge's shoulders in place while his human hand caressed Pidge's face, wiping away tears as they moaned and whined around his cock, gagging when Shiro occasionally face-fucked them right above Hunk, spurred by Lance’s renewed filth-</p><p>"fucking fuck Pidge your fucking ass so loose so tight for two cocks like a virgin so dirty so slutty fuck perfect Pidge fucking warm slick slut hole taking two dicks so well I can't believe it we're splitting you open so fucking full four cocks fucking cocksleeve slut for us-<br/>"Hear you gagging on Shiro's fat dick, hear the sick sloshing noises from the cum in your cunt in your asshole, so slick for Keith and me, so loose for Hunk’s monster cock, taking it so well, listen to the broken sounds you're making, we fucking broke you with our cocks-<br/>"That's all you'll be good for after this, warming our cocks, making us feel good, we'll keep you tied up in the training room, always stuffed, our cocks fucking more beautiful noises out of you whenever we want, stuff you full of dildos to keep you nice and open and desperate-<br/>"Hunk will make some that vibrate and we'll leave you squirming in the air, dangling, begging for our cocks to fill you up, fill you full of cum Pidge, you fucking warm slutty set of needy holes for us to fuuuc-"</p><p>"Don't come," Shiro somehow found the strength to order the three men, who were thrusting into Pidge faster and faster as the light dimmed, the need to come so desperate, Hunk grabbed his aching balls as he had to obey that fucking Paladin bond-</p><p>But Hunk’s hips hadn't stopped even as he sqeezed the need to come away, and neither had the others, all four men rutting into Pidge as the energy increased in one big surge-</p><p>Pidge screamed brokenly around Shiro's cock as they came, clenching down so hard Hunk finally stopped thrusting, instead reaching to rub the outline of his cock under their abs with one hand, and rub their clit with the other, so that they screamed again and again, shaking with prolonged pleasure-</p><p>"Hunk," Shiro warned, and the big man removed his hands, while Shiro pulled out, Pidge descending into breathy whines as they weakly cleched around the three cocks still fully sheathed in them, still on the edges of orgasm-</p><p>Shiro reached down to replace Hunk’s fingers with his own, metal fingers pulling/teasing/rubbing Pidge’s oversensitive clit and pussy lips puffed out around Hunk’s cock-</p><p>Pidge’s whines turned into cries as their hips started rocking in the other three's hold, trying to escape the cold metal on their tingling clit, too soon-</p><p>"Hold them down," Shiro's voice cracked but the order was one they all agreed on, Pidge too out of it to notice, so Hunk, Lance and Keith locked their muscles, pinning Pidge down on their rock hard cocks-</p><p>Shiro's metal hand started glowing, night has arrived, but it kept stimulating Pidge, their beautiful squirming keeping Hunk, Lance and Keith throbbingly hard even as the planet's effect faded from their bond-</p><p>Pidge's oversensitivity replaced some of it, their feelings of continued stimulation without the planet's energy so intense they bled into the others, the tiniest fraction of what Pidge was feeling drawing Hunk closer to his boiling point, and he, Lance, and Keith started rutting into their holes-</p><p>"nononononotooooo much!!!! Pidge weakly clenched around their cocks, somehow so overwhelmed but desperately protesting, arms unable to do much but weakly push against Shiro, "nononononoooooo-"</p><p>Shiro cut their protests off with his cock, sinking into the hilt once before rutting his cockhead across their tongue, Shiro's human hand in their hair holding them in place.</p><p>"It's ok Pidge," The Black Paladin growled, voice dark but caring, looking down at the crying, squirming, overwhelmed with pleasure, Green Paladin drooling around his throbbing cock, "gonna make you feel good, I promise, one more orgasm-"</p><p>Pidge whimpered but sent desperation/pain/pleasure/love across the bond, and Shiro thrust fully into their mouth, choking out "Katie" before he pulled out and shot cum all over Pidge's arched, trembling back-</p><p>Shiro bent down and furiously kissed Pidge, his Galran hand reaching back for their clit before his cock was done spurting out cum, some of it falling into Hunk’s open mouth-</p><p>"Keith," Shiro broke away, the Red Paladin only needing his name before springing into action, snarling as he rutted up into Pidge’s ass, sliding against Lance’s and Hunk’s cock-</p><p>Keith was as primed as Hunk because it was only one tick, two before he was shuddering, and groaning as he sank as deep as he could to spill his cum into Pidge, veiny cock rubbing over the right spot, their groan breaking into pants as they trembled harder-</p><p>"Lance-"</p><p>"Fuck can feel you trembling, feel Keith's warm cum fill you up, his softening cock gives me more room to-"</p><p>Lance shut himself up, to hear the sucking/squishing/sloshing/obscenity of his slick, easy passage in their gaping ass as the Blue Paladin thrust wildly for a few ticks, then groaned and came, his eyes crossing as he fell back onto Keith, hips sliding on sweaty skin to drive his long dick deeper into Pidge as they bucked weakly at more spurts of warm cum in their ass-</p><p>Pidge was shaking with prolonged need, so overwhelmed/sensitive/exhausted that they physically couldn't orgasm yet, broken noises spilling from their throat, as they squirmed on Hunk’s throbbing hard dick, the last hard cock, Lance and Keith still warm/full/pressure in their ass, Shiro still rubbing cool metal around Pidge's clit and testing where their pussy fluttered loosely around Hunk’s mammoth cock-</p><p>"Hunk," Shiro raised his voice above Pidge’s desperate whimpers, which turned into screams as Hunk snapped his hips furiously up into their warm slick cunt-</p><p>Hunk couldn’t even imagine what Pidge was feeling, his own cock nearly rubbed raw even with the cum he was fucking in and out of Pidge, their screams wavering between pleasure and pain, so sensitive from vargas of being dicked down, movements even, and Hunk was adding to the sensations overloading even Pidge’s genius brain-</p><p>He cooed up at them to show how loved they were, "So perfect, beautiful, warm, slick, amazing, slutty perfect Pidge-"</p><p>Shiro pinched Pidge’s clit, their next scream dropping into a groan, clenching around Hunk's cock as hard as they could, bucking away from Shiro's pleasure/pain, and Hunk shoved as deep as he could, cuming right against Pidge's cervix.</p><p>Their groan stuttered out, and Pidge could only pant higher and higher as the three Paladins rutted into the smallest as hard as they could with softening, raw cocks, sloshing cum in their completely gaping, twitching holes, while Shiro kissed them hard and shoved his metal fingers inside their cunt alongside Hunk’s cock, curling them-</p><p>Pidge screamed once more against Shiro's lips, a broken wail that echoed through the trees as the Green Paladin finally came, shuddering, squirming, pinned down, stuffed with cocks that kept prolonging their orgasm the more they squirmed-</p><p>Pidge's hips bucked, their holes clenched again and again, Shiro swallowing their broken noisestheir men holding them through it-</p><p>Until the three boys pulled out at once, and Pidge’s eyes rolled back in their head, falling limp onto Hunk with a sigh.</p><p>In a tick, they were breathing evenly against Hunk's shoulder, asleep.</p><p>Shiro timed everything perfectly, Pidge’s last forced orgasm enough to knock them out, the others agreeing it was the kinder option than leaving them conscious but fucked out, unable to do anything for the time it took to get them to a healing pod, but feel everything the others had just done to them.</p><p>It did mean that the only piece of clothing Hunk, Keith, and Lance had between them was Hunk's headband, unable to find the rest in the dark without Pidge’s powers.</p><p>Hunk couldn't bring himself to remove their collar yet, even when Shiro drapped his jacket, mysteriously still present, over Pidge’s small form and scooped them up, bridal style, basically hiding Pidge in his arms, even from the other three, and eventually Coran when they finally returned.</p><p>Shiro only let Allura maneuver Pidge into a healing suit, the Green Paladin miraculously still asleep all the way into the pod.</p><p>Hunk nearly collapsed upon Coran’s announcement of Pidge’s full recovery in three hours, a final release of tension at the knowledge that Pidge would need less time to heal from a week away than Lance needed last time he fought Keith on the training mat. Not that it was long enough for Shiro to understand why he stayed, staring at the pod for the full three hours.</p><p>Hunk would've banged his head against wall of he had the strength, watching Shiro watching Allura lead a woozy, grinning Pidge to their room for a nap.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>